Deer'eyes
by PUuPpyyto
Summary: "Aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak boleh aku cintai" Sehun. " Aku tidak pantas untuk menerima cintanya" Lu Han.. "10000 tahun lagi kau akan tetap mencintaiku kan ? " HunHan BaekYeol KaiSoo Taoris ChenMin SuLay for love (つ ω c)
1. Chapter 1

Deer's Eyes

Tittle : Deer's Eyes

Series : Chapter 1 –_ The singer and The composer _–

Rated : T

Cast : EXO"otp and _others_

**HunHan** **ChanBaek **** KaiSoo **** TaoRis **** SuLay **** ChenMin**

**Warning : This is Yaoi means Boy x Boy (Dont Like Dont read) ! No Bash !**

A/N * _Italic _ kata-kata yang tidak terucap a.k.a mbatin

– _One kiss and Thousand problems__–_

**Author POV**

"Selamat atas penghargaan yang baru saja kau terima Oh Sehun. Ini adalah prestasi yang sangat membanggakan dimana kau selama 2 tahun berturut-turut meraih penghargaan sebagai pencipta lagu tersukses di Korea"

"Terima kasih. Aku rasa ini semua berkat kerja keras dan dukungan dari para tim juga keluargaku"

"Kau pasti tidak akan keberatan kan kalau harus berbagi rahasia tentang kesuksesanmu. Seluruh Korea pun tahu bahwa kau adalah spesialis pencipta lagu romantis, melankolis dan semua lagu yang kau arrasement... booommm.. Selalu menduduki _top charts_. Jadi, apa rahasiamu ?"

"Tidak ada yang spesial. Hanya beberapa cuplikan dari kisah cinta masa lalu ku"

"Ohh.. _speaking of love_. Apa kau keberatan jika kami menanyakan tentang kriteria idamanmu ? Kau adalah bujangan yang paling diinginkan di Korea. Kau sukses, kaya, tampan dan memiliki segudang prestasi. Ayolah, berikan kesempatan untuk para yeoja di luar sana mengetahui seperti apa tipe yeoja idaman seorang Oh Sehun" tanya sang reporter sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah fans Sehun yang sedang berteriak histeris di luar cafe tempat wawancara mereka.

"Hmmm.. tipe ideal ? Tentu saja dia harus cantik, memiliki sifat keibuan, feminim, pintar memasak, memiliki sikap yang sopan dan lemut, lalu mencintaiku dan keluarga. Aku rasa itu tipe yang standart dan pada intinya aku menyukai tipe yang feminim dan lemah lembut" kata Sehun dengan smirk tampannya, membuat seluruh yeoja yang menonton acara ini langsung seketika henti jantung.

"Ahhhh..andai saja aku masih berumur 25 tahun !" canda sang reporter.

"Baiklah.. Sekian wawancara sekilas kami dengan sang pencipta lagu berbakat kita yaitu Oh Sehun dan saya harap juga pria tampan ini akan segera menemukan jodohnya" kata sang reporter riang dan menutup acara tersebut.

..

..

..

"Schedule mu selanjutnya adalah juri dalam _Immortal Song_. Kau akan bertindak sebagai juri bagi para penyanyi yang sudah terkenal. Hmmm.. artis kali ini tidak terlalu spesial tapi mungkin akan sangat ramai karena sang Lu Han akan mengikuti acara itu" kata Yuri noona manager Sehun.

"Tsk.. 'sang Lu Han' huh ? Dia memiliki suara yang standart menurutku" cibir Sehun.

"Tapi semua orang sedang menggandrunginya. Entahlah dia memiliki wajah yang cantik sekaligus tampan. Itu adalah faktor utama untuk bertahan di dunia kita Sehunaah" kata Yuri.

"Whatever" kata Sehun acuh dan kembali pada hobi melamunnya sambil merangkai kata-kata indah yang bisa ia jadikan lirik dalam lagu terbarunya.

..

..

..

..

"Hoaahmmmm"

"Pemalas.. Cepat bangun !" teriak seorang namja yang kini sedang menarik paksa selimut yang membalut tubuh mungil itu. "Hnggg... sebentar lagi ! Lima menit.. ANIOO.. 15 menit" gerutu namja itu mencoba untuk kembali ke dalam alam mimpinya.

"Luuu.. cepat bangun ! Kyungsoo sudah menelponku katanya acaramu akan dimulai 2 jam lagi dan kau bahkan belum menunjukan batang hidungmu. Bangunlah, kau tidak ingin diomeli oleh manajemen lagi bukan hanya karena kebiasaan telat datangmu ke lokasi syuting" bujuk namja tampan itu. "Yeahh yeahhh. Aku akan segera bangun, sepupuku yang paling tampan Jonginiieee" kata Lu han dengan imut. Itu adalah senjata Lu Han untuk menaklukan Jongin karena namja mungil itu yakin untuk selamanya Jongin tidak akan pernah menang melawan suara manja nya.

"Jangan gunakan nada itu ! dan cepat bangun" kata Jongin gusar dan menarik tangan Lu Han agak keras , membuat tubuh mungil itu jatuh ke pelukannya.

'_Oh shit ! Oh shit !_' rutuk Jongin karena wajah Lu Han kini tepat berada di depannya dengan jarak kurang dari 5 cm. Jongin hanya bisa terpaku mengamati wajah cantik sepupunya dari jarak sedekat ini sambil merutuki debaran jantungnya yang seakan tidak mau berkompromi dan terus berdebar sangat cepat. Hanya Jongin yang tahu betapa ia sangat menyukai bibir cherry itu.. Hanya Jongin yang tahu betapa ia sangat menyukai pipi pink yang mulus itu.. Hanya Jongin yang tahu betapa ia sangat menyukai binaran indah yang selalu menguar dari _deer eyes_ itu.. dan Hanya Jongin yang tahu berapa banyak air mata yang sudah turun dari mata indah itu.

"Aku mengantuk.. Sakit kepala itu selalu mengganggu tidur cantik ku Jonginie" kata Lu Han manja sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Jongin.

"Hngg.. Ne. Kau mau aku mengambilkan obat mu Lu ?" tanya Jongin.

"Iyaa.. Gomawoo" kata Lu Han sambil menidurkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin. Namja itu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Lu Han yang akan selalu menjadi lebih manja padanya dan ia sangat suka itu. "Baby deer" kata Jongin dan menggendong tubuh mungil itu dan membantunya untuk meminum obat rutinnya.

"Jonginie..katakan. Katakan kalau kau menyayangiku. Katakan" mohon Lu Han.

"Lu Han.. Aku Kim Jongin.. sepupu mu yang paling tampan dan penuh dengan berkah sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat menyayangimu dan memujamu. Kau lah nafasku Lu" kata Jongin. Terkadang Lu Han memang sering meminta orang lain untuk mengatakan bahwa ia adalah orang yang sangat penting, ia adalah orang yang sangat dicintai. Hal itu dilakukannya hanya agar ia merasa yakin bahwa dirinya memang dicintai dan layak untuk dicintai.

"Tetaplah berada disisiku" gumam Lu Han di ceruk leher Jongin.

"Selamanya Lu.. Selamanya" gumam Jongin sambil mencium pipi Lu Han yang merona.

..

..

..

_Senyum.._

_Membungkuk sopan.._

_Menyapa.._

_dan senyum lagi.._

Itulah 4 rutinitas yang dilakukan oleh sang diva Lu Han sebelum ia memasuki lokasi syutingnya. Tersenyum angelic pada fans, mengatakan kalimat 'terima kasih karena sudah mendukungku' dengan sangat manis, menyapa mereka dan kembali tersenyum. Lain di luar, lain juga di dalam hatinya. Bila boleh ia mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan saat ini, maka ini lah 4 rutinitas yang akan dilakukan oleh sang diva.

_Fuck ! Shut the hell up, bitch !_

_Diamlah ! Kenapa kalian sangat ribut ! Bitch !_

_Berikan aku jalan, bitch !_

_Kalian selalu berbicara buruk tentangku, bitch !_

Itu adalah fantasi terliar Lu Han, andai saja ia bisa mengatakan seluruh isi hatinya yang sejujurnya.

"Luu.. acaramu akan dimulai 10 menit lagi. Cepat masuk ke ruang make up" kata Kyungsoo gugup karena lagi-lagi sang diva terlambat datang ke lokasi dan ia lagi-lagi menjadi sasaran omelan dari PD-nim. "Yeah yeah.. Tenanglah Soo. Ini adalah acara biasa jadi tidak perlu make up yang berlebihan menurutku dan lagi pula aku sudah sangat indah tanpa make up. _Yeheettt_" kata Lu Han bangga. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah artis nya _'Tentu saja.. Tentu saja kau sangat indah karena itulah dia menyukaimu Lu.. Karena kau indah maka ia sangat memujamu'_ batin Kyungsoo sedih.

..

..

..

"Soo.. apa kau serius dengan perkataanmu kemarin malam ?" tanya Lu Han yang kini sedang dikelilingi oleh para make up artis yang sedang membubuhkan BB cream untuk menyempurnakan wajah yang menurut seluruh warga Korea sudah sempurna tanpa sentuhan apapun.

"Mm—maksudmu Lu ?" tanya Kyungsoo grogi. _'The hell ! Please ! Please ! Jangan katakan bahwa Lu Han mengingat kejadian memalukan kemarin malam'_ mohon Kyungsoo dalam hatinya mengingat bahwa ia sudah mengatakan beberapa kalimat memalukan saat ia dan Lu Han mabuk. Kalimat memalukan seperti 'Aku sangat memuja sepupumu' 'Cintaku hanya untuk sepupumu' dan yang terparah adalah 'Aku membencimu karena kau adalah penghalang bagiku dan sepupumu !'.

'_Please please pleaseeeeeee'_ mohon Kyungsoo dalam hatinya seiring dengan ingatan kalimat memalukan apa saja yang sudah ia ucapkan saat mabuk kemarin malam.

"Mwoya... kau bilang bahwa kau meminta cuti seminggu. Tentu saja aku akan memberikanmu waktu untuk berlibur Soo. Kau bukanlah manager ataupun asistenku Kyungsoo tapi kau adalah teman terbaik ku yang kebetulan bekerja untukmu. _Remember that_ ! Aku akan mencari manajer pengganti selama seminggu dan kau boleh berlibur" kata Lu Han polos tidak menyadari hembusan nafas lega yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"Nn—neee. Gomawoo Luu" kata Kyungsoo akhirnya dan pergi dengan alasan akan mengambil script acara untuk Lu Han. "Untung saja" gumam Kyungsoo saat ia sudah berada agak jauh dari Lu Han.

..

Lu Han kembali menatap cermin untuk melihat hasil make up nya sambil tersenyum melihat kepolosan Kyungsoo. Namja cantik itu menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin dengan tatapan kosong. 'Bahkan teman terbaikku pun ternyata diam-diam membenciku dari belakang. Teman baik yang ternyata membenciku dan keluarga yang ingin membunuhku. _Great _! Kau benar-benar mahluk paling menyedihkan Lu Han' batin namja cantik itu dan memalingkan tatapannya dari cermin. Ia benci jika harus menatap cermin terlalu lama karena saat melihat cermin ia dapat melihat mata nya. Lu Han sangat membenci matanya. _Sangat_.

..

..

"Tuan Oh.. anda sudah datang. Merupakan kehormatan bagi kami karena anda bersedia untuk datang sebagai juri tamu" kata produser acara tersebut memberi sambutan hangat bagi Sehun.

"Aniaa, akulah yang seharusnya senang karena diberi kesempatan mengkritik para musisi profesional. Hng.. kapan kita mulai on air ?" tanya Sehun.

"Sebentar lagi. Silahkan duduk dulu" kata produser acara tersebut sambil kembali mengecek untuk persiapan on air yang terakhir kalinya. Ini adalah undangan kelima bagi Sehun untuk menghadiri acara Immortal Song tapi baru kali ini saja sang jenius musik itu dapat hadir. Dari yang Yuri noona jelaskan saat mereka di mobil, acara Immortal Song hampir sama dengan acara musik lainnya tapi yang membuatnya istimewa adalah para pesertanya merupakan para penyanyi yang sudah terkenal. Maka acara ini benar-benar menentukan penjualan album mereka mendatang. Sebut saja Shim Ah yang penjualan albumnya langsung menurun drastis setelah juri Koh mengkritiknya habis-habisan dalam episode Immortal Song. Sehun bergidik senang memikirkan siapakah korban nya malam ini sambil melihat-lihat artis peserta Immortal Song. Mungkin Hyuna.. mungkin Jungwan.. mungkin Shiwan.. atau mungkin Lu Han. Yahh.. secara teknis Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa penyanyi bernama Lu Han itu akhir-akhir ini sangat digandrungi para anak muda baik di Korea ataupun di luar negeri. Menurut Sehun, Lu Han hanya salah satu artis terkenal yang hanya mengandalkan wajah saja. Sehun mengamati dalam-dalam foto Lu Han pada kertas genggamannya.

'Cantik dan juga tampan' batin Sehun mengakui bahwa kecantikan Lu Han yang notabene seorang namja memang sangat menggoda. Tapi ada satu hal yang menarik perhatian Sehun yaitu mata indahnya. Mata indah Lu Han yang seakan membuat sesuatu dalam diri Sehun bergejolak. Entah apa itu ? Tapi Sehun yakin bahwa saat ia melihat mata Lu Han, ia seakan merasakan rasa rindu yang teramat dalam.

"Oh shit ! Sepertinya aku kekurangan jatah caffein ku" gerutu Sehun sambil membuyarkan apapun pikiran melanturnya tentang Lu Han dan kembali fokus menunggu acara dimulai.

..

..

"Ready.. 3 ... 2 ...1 Go !" teriak sang pengarah acara menandakan bahwa acara on air.

"Annyeonghaseyoooo ! Kembali lagi bersama saya Kwanghe dalam acara Immortal Song. Well, aku akui bahwa episode kali ini sangat sangat spesial dan ramai pengunjung. Itu semua karena ada juri spesial kita, yaitu oh Sehun ! Tepuk tangan untuk sang pencipta lagu romantis paling genius se korea selatan " teriak Kwanghee antusias pada Sehun yang kini tersenyum seadanya ke arah kamera.

"Baiklah.. selain juri spesial. Aku rasa salah satu peserta kali ini pun sangat spesial dan woooww ! Ada ratusan fans nya yang sedang menunggunya di luar studio. _Amazing_. Baiklah acara akan segera dimulai... peserta pertama silahkan naik ke panggung" kata sang MC bersemangat untuk meningkat euphoria dalam studio. Peserta pertama dalam episode ini adalah si sexy Hyuna dengan lagu ciptaannya sendiri.

_Peserta kedua.._

_Peserta ketiga.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_Peserta kelima..._

dan Oh Sehun sangat mengantuk... Sang genius musik itu terus menggerutu tentang kualitas yang dimiliki oleh para penyanyi jaman sekarang. Mereka hanya mengandalkan kemolekan tubuh dan ketampanan saja. Tidak ada satupun penyanyi yang luput dari sindiran Sehun tentang keterbatasan pengetahuan mereka tentang nada dan'Ini benar-benar mengecewakan' batin Sehun di kursinya.

"Peserta terakhir dan yang paling kalian tungguuu" teriak Kwanghee dan para penonton yang di dalam studio pun sudah mulai berteriak kegilaan karena mereka tahu bahwa sebentar lagi giliran idola mereka lah yang naik ke panggung.

"Siapa peserta selanjutnya ?" canda Kwanghee menggoda para fans girl tersebut.

"Luu Han ! Lu Han ! Lu Han ! Lu Han ! Lu Han ! Lu Han !" teriak mereka secara kompak dan terus meneriakan nama idola nya.

"Lu Han silahkan naik ke atas panggung !" teriak Kwanghee gembira dan seketika itu juga teriakan heboh dari para penonton menggelegar dan membuat Sehun semakin sakit kepala dibuatnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo Lu Han imnida.. Selamat malam untuk para juri, malam ini aku akan menyanyikan lagu milik Shim Eun Kyung sunbaenim yang berjudul Raindrop" kata Lu Han manis. Lampu sorot pun mulai dimatikan dan berubah hanya menyorot sang penyanyi yang mulai bernyanyi di tengah panggung. Sehun memfokuskan dirinya untuk mengamati Lu Han yang ternyata sosok aslinya sangat sangat mungil dibandingkan di foto ataupun televisi.

"_Ireoke bisa naerimyeon geusaram saenggagu nane u ...uuuu_"

Tepuk tangan pun menggelegar di dalam studio membuat perasaan grogi Lu Han bahwa juri tidak akan menyukainya mulai menghilang. Sedikit demi sedikit ia merasa percaya diri dengan perfomance nya barusan. Well, namja mungil itu rasa ia tidak akan sanggup menahan rasa malu apabila para juri mengatakan hal yang buruk tentang teknik bernyanyi nya.

..

"Apa kau tidak malu pada Shim Eun Kyung sunbaenim karena sudah merubah lagu nya yang sangat indah menjadi sederetan kata-kata tanpa arti huh ?" kritik Sehun pada Lu Han yang langsung membuat seluruh studio terdiam. Namja mungil itu tergagap, tidak tahu harus meresponse apa untuk kritikan Sehun padanya. Ia dipermalukan lagi.. tapi kini ia dipermalukan di depan umum, dia sebuah acara TV yang notabene di tonton oleh seluruh warga Korea Selatan.

"Sehun ssi" gumam Lu Han sambil menggenggam erat mic nya seakan menyalurkan perasaan untuk mencekik Si Sehun itu detik ini juga. "Teknik yang sangat bagus dan aku akui kau adalah peserta dengan teknik terbaik malam ini. Tapi kau baru saja merusak lagu indah Raindrop dengan menyanyikannya tanpa perasaan, membuatnya menjadi sederet kata-kata sampah" kata Sehun.

..

..

Seluruh studio masih hening mendengarkan perkataan Sehun barusan yang semakin menyudutkan Lu Han. '_Tidak... tidak... Idiot itu tidak boleh mempermalukanku seperti ini... Tidak ada yang boleh menghancurkan karir ku'_ gumam Lu han berkali-kali.

Sang pengarah acara mulai panik dengan situasi tegang ini dan hendak langsung memotongnya dengan iklan tapi sang penyanyi memiliki pikiran lain.

..

"Sehun ssi.. bisakah kau memberikanku satu lagi kesempatan ?" tantang Lu Han. Para crew acara memandang sang pengarah acara dengan bingung dan meminta persetujuannya karena ini benar-benar kejadian di luar _script_ mereka. Sang pengarah acara akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah.. satu kali lagi untuk menunjukan bahwa kau memang pantas di sebut penyanyi" tantang Sehun. 'Challenge accepted !' batin Lu Han.

'Jangan permalukan dirimu lagi Stupid Lu Han ! Jangan buat dirimu semakin terlihat menyedihkan ! Kau pasti bisa ! Fighting !' semangat Lu Han dalam hatinya.

"Like rain like music dari Kim Hyun Sik sunbaenim" kata Lu Han percaya diri mengumumkan judul lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan.

'_Perasaan ? Bagiamana bisa aku menyanyi dengan perasaan jika aku sendiri sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun dalam hidupku'_

_Like rain like music_.. lagu sederhana dengan makna yang sangat dalam. Dimana dalam lagu itu menceritakan tentang kenangan, memori atas orang yang sangat kita cintai pergi meninggalkan kita saat hujan turun. Tetapi kenangan itu akan selalu datang kembali saat hujan turun.

Lu Han menutup matanya dan mulai bernyanyi, sambil memikirkan setiap kejadian yang ia lalui dalam hidupnya. Terutama adalah saat ia berpakaian serba hitam, memegang payung untuk melindunginya dari hujan lebat saat pemakaman ayahnya.

Nan oneuldo i bireul majeumyeo harureul geunyang bonaeyo.. o areumdaun eumakgateun uriul sarangui iyagideureum —When the rain falls and the music flows, I think of you. The night that you left, it was raining like today—

Suara permukaan payung bertemu dengan air hujan.. Suara tangis dari keluarganya yang lain.. Suara pendeta yang menggumamkan doa untuk Tuan Lu.. Suara para keluarga nya yang terus menenangkan diirnya bahwa appa nya sudah beristirahat saat ini. Kenangan itu akan selalu ada di memori terdalam Lu Han.

..

..

Lu Han menatap Sehun dengan penuh harap. Berharap bahwa kali ini usahanya dapat memuaskan sang genius musik. Tapi.. Sehun hanya diam di tempat duduknya sambil memandang Lu Han dengan tatapan abu-abu yang Lu Han sendiri tidak mengerti makna nya.

"Sedikit lebih bagus dan aku rasa kau masih perlu banyak latihan untuk mengatakan dirimu seorang penyanyi. Penampilan keduamu jauh lebih baik daripada yang pertama" puji Sehun akhirnya yang membuat Lu Han dan seisi studio akhirnya menghela nafas lega dan berteriak bahagia karena pujian yang sangat jarang keluar dari mulut Sehun untuk idola mereka. Tapi tetap saja komentar Sehun barusan akan membuat Lu Han menjadi bahan ledekan di social media.

"Gg-gomawo Sehun ssi" kata Lu Han sopan dan kembali ke belakang panggung.

..

..

..

"Kyaaaa... chukkae Lu ! Kau akhirnya berhasil memukau si genius Sehun" seru Kyungsoo senang sambil memeluk Lu Han dari samping diikuti dengan para staff lainnya. Tapi namja yang dipeluk masih dalam dunia nya sendiri. Ia masih terpukau atau lebih tepatnya terpesona dengan pujian dari Sehun barusan. "Lu.. wajahmu merona ?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aniaaaa.. ini pasti karena udara disini sangat panas. Eughhhh stupid air conditioner" elak Lu Han dari fakta bahwa sebenarnya ia merona karena memikirkan pujian tidak rela dari Sehun barusan. Lu Han menolak untuk melanjutkan jadwal rekaman selanjutnya di immortal song untuk menit berikutnya, ia masih terlalu malu untuk kembali ke depan kamera setelah kritikan tajam dari Sehun barusan. "Kyungsoo aah.. aku rasa aku akan pulang sendiri malam ini. Kau tidak usah mengantarku" kata Lu Han sambil memakai jaket, topi, syal dan kaca mata hitamnya.

"Wae ? Kau mau kemana Lu hanie ? Kau tidak mau mengetahui skor akhirnya ? Apakah kau masih syok karena kritikan si sehun itu ? _Come on Lu_.. setidaknya dia baru saja memujimu kan ? walaupun sedikit. Kau tidak dengar bagaimana si genius itu mempermalukan Hyuna ?" hibur Kyungsoo.

"Aniaaa.. aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar. Tenang saja soo, aku tidak akan membuat masalah malam ini hehe. Aku akan menghubungi saat sudah sampai di rumah" kata Lu Han tidak mengindahkan panggilan Kyungsoo dan tetap berjalan pergi meninggalkan para crew acara yang sedang membereskan peralatan tanda bahwa acara akan selesai.

..

..

..

"Hahh.. kemana aku harus pergi malam ini ?" gumam Lu Han sendirian sambil menimbang-nimbang arah tujuannya malam ini. Ia ingin menghubungi Jongin untuk mengajaknya bersenang-senang tapi ia takut bahwa lagi-lagi Kyungsoo akan salah paham dengan hubungannya dengan Jongin, jadilah namja mungil itu memutuskan untuk berjalan seorang diri.

Gelap...

Lu Han memutuskan untuk keluar melalui pintu belakang yang tembus pada jalanan sepi dan sangat gelap. Namja mungil itu sangat membenci kegelapan karena diantara banyak orang mungkin ia lah yang paling tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup dalam kegelapan.

"Eh.. itu kan Lu Han ?" seru seseorang yang ternyata ada di gang kecil itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Lu Han yang kini sudah siap berlari. 'Shit ! Diantara banyak orang kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan reporter Jung' gerutu Lu han sambil mempercepat jalannya dan akhirnya berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari reporter yang selalu terkenal dengan berita nya yang selalu berisi tentang keburukan ataupun skandal tentang Lu Han. Sang penyanyi sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa setiap artikel yang reporter Jung tulis selalu mengenai keburukan dirinya. 'Mungkin dia sakit hati karena aku lebih tampan darinya' simpul Lu Han dengan polosnya.

"Tunggu ! Apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu ? Bagaimana rasanya di ejek oleh Oh Sehun di acara TV Nasional ?" teriak reporter Jung dari belakang tapi Lu Han masih terus berlari.

Lari...

Lari...

dan Lari..

Lalu... bruaakkkkkkkk...

"Appoooooo" seru Lu Han merasakan tubuh mungilnya terpental karena menabrak sesuatu.

"Yakkk ! Bisakah kau berjalan dengan menggunakan mata huh ?" seru orang itu.

"Mianhaeee" kata Lu han meminta maaf dan saat kedua mata itu bertemu barulah Lu Han menyadrai bahwa lagi-lagi ia sudah mempermalukan dirinya di depan Sang Oh Sehun.

"Kau ?" kata Sehun dingin.

"Dimana dia ? Kenapa lari nya menjadi semakin cepat ?"

Lu Han tersadar dari lamunanya saat ia mendengar suara reporter Jung yang semakin mendekat.

"Aku tahu kita tidak dekat dan aku tahu bahwa aku tampan ! Bisakah aku ikut dalam mobil mu ? Pweaseeee pweaseeeeeee. Ada seorang reporter maniak yang ingin memakanku hidup-hidup. Tolonglah aku Sehunnnnnn" rengek Lu han.

"Kau pikir aku sopir taxi Huh ? Tidak mau" tolak Sehun sambil memainkan kunci mobilnya.

"Aku mohonnnnn" rengek Lu Han sekali lagi sambil menarik kemeja Sehun.

"Yakkk.. lepassss" geram Sehun.

'_Baiklah... ini dia saatnya untuk menggunakan senjata andalanku' _batin Lu Han dan menarik lengan Sehun agar memandangnya. "Sehuniiieeeee.. pweaseeeee" kata Lu Han imut nan manja dengan mata lebar seimut mata rusa andalannya dan pipi nya yang sedikit digembungkan. Mata berkaca-kaca seakan dia adalah bayi yang teraniaya.

..

..

..

dan begitulah awal cerita dari Lu Han dan Sehun yang berada dalam satu mobil.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa kau berhasil memanipulasiku dengan aegyo sialanmu" gerutu Sehun sambil menyetir. "Aku kan hanya meminta tolong sekali seumur hidup padamu. Lagipula kau seharusnya merasa bangga karena satu mobil denganku" kata Lu Han sambil mencolek-colek lengan Sehun yang hanya semakin membuat sang composer naik darah.

"Hisshhhh" geram Sehun.

Griukkkk...

Lu Han langsung merona hebat saat suara terkutuk dari perutnya yang lapar menggema di mobil sedan mewah Sehun. "Tsk tsk tsk... aku tidak menyangka bahwa perut sekecil itu bisa mengeluarkan bunyi yang sangat ribut. Apakah manajer mu tidak pernah menyuapimu eoh ?" sindir Sehun.

"Mereka mengatakan bahwa aku harus menurunkan berat badanku sampai 3 kg untuk persiapan video klip terbaruku" kata Lu Han sedih sambil mengusap-usap perutnya dan bergumam pada perut mungilnya 'Sabar .. sabar... nanti aku akan memberimu air mineral' yang Sehun dapati sangat sangat sangat sangat Cute !

"Michieso ? Kau yang sekarang saja sudah menyerupai tengkorak berjalan dan mereka masih menyuruhmu untuk berdiet ? Woowww" kata Sehun tidak percaya dengan kegilaan dunia hiburan yang semakin tidak manusiawi jaman sekarang ini.

"Ne.. mereka bilang Lu Hanie gemuk" kata Lu Han imut dan Sehun berjanji akan menusukan garpu pada siapapun mahluk kejam yang sudah menyuruh Lu Han untuk berdiet.

..

"Sehuniiieeeee" kata Lu Han tiba-tiba sambil menarik-narik kemeja Sehun.

"Mwo ?!" kata Sehun galak.

"Lu Haniee laparrr tapi tidak membawa dompet dan tidak tahu restaurant mana yang masih buka" kata Lu Han dengan pout nya. "Memang itu urusanku ?" kata Sehun dingin.

..

..

"Sehunieeeeeeeeee"

"Bbuiingg bbuingg"

dan Oh Sehun pun kalah untuk yang kedua kalinya oleh aegyo Lu Han -_-"

"Stupid aegyo" gerutu Sehun.

..

..

..

Drttt.. drttt...

"Yoboseyo hyung" kata Sehun di teleponnya mengabaikan Lu Han yang sedang sibuk berkencan dengan jjajangmyeon nya.

".."

"Aniaaa hyung. Mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat karena seseorang yang sangat SANGAT MEREPOTKAN" kata Sehun sambil menekankan kata merepotkan pada Lu Han yang hanya menjawabnya dengan tatapan se innocent bayi mungil.

"..."

"Arraseo, aku akan menghubungimu lagi hyung" kata Sehun dan mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya.

..

"Hyung ? Aku penasaran sebenarnya berapa usiamu ?" tanya Lu Han.

"24 Tahun" jawab Sehun seadanya.

"Mwo ?! Kalau begitu kau harus memanggilku hyung juga ! Aku jauh lebih tua dibanding denganmu" kata Lu Han dengan mulut berceceran saus jjajangmyeon. '_Lebih tua ? Mahluk imut dengan bibir indah belepotan saus ini jauh lebih tua dariku ?_' batin Sehun tidak percaya.

"Neeee.. aku lebih tua darimu" kata Lu Han.

"Lalu berapa umurmu sebenarnya ?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Hahh... karena kau sudah banyak membantuku hari ini maka kau kuberikan kesempatan langka dan juga spesial untuk mengetahui umurku yang sebenarnya. Jadi.. sebenarnya aku menyembunyikan umur asliku pada masyarakat. Umur asliku adalah ..." bisik Lu Han pada Sehun.

"Mwooo ?! Kau 3 tahun lebih tua dariku !" teriak Sehun tidak percaya.

"Isshhh.. kecilkan suaramu ! Hanya kau, keluargaku dan managerku saja yang boleh tahu. Kalau sampai fans ku tahu maka mereka akan langsung meninggalkanku. Tidak ada yang mau mengidolakan seorang yang sudah mendekati umur 30 tahunan -,-" rengek Lu Han.

"Tapi.. tapi wajahmu..." kata Sehun tergagap.

"I know i know.. wajahku sangat imut" kata Lu Han dan kembali berkencan dengan jjajangmyeon nya. "Kau penuh dengan kejutan" kata Sehun tidak percaya.

..

"Kenapa kau memakai kaca mata ? Banyak artis yang akan memilih menggunakan lensa kontak atau operasi lasik untuk menghindari kaca mata" kata Sehun sambil mengamati bahwa mata Lu Han sangat cantik. Yahh.. sangat sangat cantik.

"Hngg.. aku benci jika melihat mataku. Jika aku menggunakan kaca mata maka aku tidak akan seberapa melihatnya" kata Lu Han lalu diam.

"Seriously ? Tapi matamu sangat indah" kata Sehun terkejut.

"Aku benci mataku dan titik" kata Lu Han memberikan isyarat bahwa dia tidak nyaman dengan topik pembicaraan ini dan Sehun hanya menghendikan bahunya sambil memanggil pelayan untuk membawakan bon mereka.

..

..

"Kenyanggg... Sehuniiee sepertinya aku makan terlalu banyak Jjajangmyeoonn. Sepertinya perutku akan meledak" keluh Lu Han sambil memegang perutnya. "dan kau menyadarinya setelah menghabiskan 4 mangkuk jjanjangmyeon" sindir Sehun sambil menyerahkan uang pada kasir, mengabaikan Lu Han yang terus menggerutu bahwa ini adalah makanan pertamanya selain sayur sejak dua hari ini.

..

"Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku untuk lepas dari kejaran wartawan Jung dan sudah membelikanku makanan. Kalau ada kesempatan aku pasti akan membayarnya" kata Lu Han.

"Kau pulang sendirian ? Kau tidak ingin aku antar ?" tanya Sehun. Anggap lah Sehun sedang gila karena ia tidak ingin kebersamaannya dengan Lu Han cepat berakhir dan juga ia mengkhawatirkan keselamatan sang penyanyi jika harus berjalan kaki sendirian tengah malam.

"Aniaa, itu pasti akan sangat merepotkanmu. Gomawoooo" pamit Lu Han sopan pada Sehun dan menaikan hoodie jaketnya lalu berjalan pulang menuju halte bis terdekat. Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang menatapnya penuh dengan rasa dengki.

"Sampai jumpa lagi... Lu Han" kata Sehun dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

..

..

"Ini pasti bukan hari keberuntunganku" gumam Lu Han kesal karena baru saja ia berpisah dari Sehun tapi tiba-tiba hujan deras mengguyur Seoul, membuatnya tidak bisa kemana-kemana dan akhirnya terperangkap di halte bis.

_Suara hujan... suara rintikan hujan..._

Suara rintikan hujan.. suara hujan dan udara dingin yang selalu dibawa oleh hujan lagi-lagi membawa ingatan pahit untuk Lu Han. Ingatan yang selalu ia coba untuk musnahkan dari sisi terdalam otaknya.

*flash back*

"_Hai Lu... chukkae karena hari ini kau mendapatkan pendonor mata"_

"_Kau akan segera melihat anakku. Appa akan membuatmu bisa melihat indahnya dunia dan keluar dari kegelapan ini"_

"_Pendonor mata mu adalah seorang wanita paruh baya korban kecelakaan mobil"_

"_Maafkan aku.. tapi Tuan Lu meninggal karena kecelakaan di tempat proyek"_

"_Jika ingin mendapatkan kekayaan keluarga Lu maka kita secepatnya harus mengenyahkan pewaris tunggal keluarga Lu atau to the point nya kita harus memusnahkan Lu Han"_

..

..

"Stopp.. stooopppppppp" gumam Lu Han sambil menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Menghalau segala ingatan buruk yang kini kembali menghantui kepalanya. "Hentikan... hentikannn" gumam Lu Han tapi suara-suara itu terus bermain di otaknya seperti rekaman kaset rusak yang sangat mengganggunya.

"Satu domba,, dua domba,, tiga domba,, empat domba" gumam Lu Han sambil menggigil untuk mengalihkan pikirannya. "30 domba.. 31 domba.. dan aku kehabisan dombaaaaa" gerutu Lu Han.

..

..

"Heyy..."

"Heyyyy Lu ?!"

"Gwenchanaaa ?"

"Lu Han ? Gwenchanaa ?"

Lu han membuka matanya yang menutup sangat rapat untuk mengintip siapa yang memanggil namanya. Siapa pun itu ia tidak perduli, cukup mendengar suaranya saja Lu Han sudah tenang, cukup dengan suara nya saja Lu Han sudah cukup merasa seperti dilindungi. Tanpa berpikir lagi Lu Han melemparkan tubuh mungilnya ke tubuh namja yang berukuran dua kali liat dibanding dengannya itu, sambil menggenggam erat kain kemeja orang itu seakan hidupnya benar-benar bergantung padanya.

"Hey.. tenanglah. Kau baik-baik saja sekarang ini" kata Sehun yang masing dengan ragu memeluk tubuh mungil namja yang menggigil di pelukannya.

"Sehunn ?" tanya Lu han terkejut karena ternyata namja yang ia peluk adalah Oh Sehun. Orang yang sama yang beberapa jam lalu baru saja mempermalukannya di acara TV Nasional. Orang yang sama yang beberapa jam lalu masih berstatus orang asing baginya. Orang yang sama yang membuat dada nya berdebar sangat kencang. Oh Sehun yang sama yang dalam waktu beberapa menit saja sudah menduduki posisi penting dalam hatinya. Entah mengapa Lu Han merasa bahwa ia dan Sehun sudah mengenal sangat lama, seakan dirinya diciptakan untuk memeluk Sehun.

"Kau kembali ?" tanya Lu Han bingung karena seingatnya ia melihat mobil Sehun sudah pergi sangat jauh. "Katakanlah bahwa aku tidak ingin membaca _headline news_ besok tentang hilangnya seorang Penyanyi terkenal pada tengah malam" elak Sehun dengan topeng dinginnya menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia dengan bodohnya mengkhawatirkan keselamatan namja ini.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan ku ?" goda Lu Han sambil tersenyum membuat binar di matanya semakin memperindah deer's eyes yang selalu membuat Sehun terpesona.

"In your dream ! Cepat masuk ke dalam mobil ! Sudah tengah malam dan kau masih juga menyusahkanku !" teriak Sehun kembali menggunakan topeng dinginnya dan berjalan menuju ke mobilnya. Sebelum Lu Han mengekor padanya, sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan melepas jas miliknya lalu meletakkannya pada kepala Lu Han untuk melindungi namja mungil itu dari derasnya hujan. "Gomawwoo" kata Lu Han tergagap karena lagi-lagi dada nya berulah oleh sikap gentleman Sehun barusan. "Kau wajib mencucinya nanti" kata Sehun dingin menyembunyikan teriakannya dalam hati tentang betapa imut nya wajah Lu Han saat ini yang terlihat lebih mungil karena tertutup kemejanya.

"Kau tahu Lu ? Bahwa saat ini aku benar-benar ingin menciummu" kata Sehun mengabaikan semua rasionalitas dalam dirinya. "Kenapa kau tidak lakukan ?" tantang Lu Han dan sepersiakan detik kemudian sepasang bibir hangat pun menempel pada bibir cherry nya. Dominasi Sehun, aura maskulin Sehun, parfum Sehun yang begitu menggoda... Salahkan saja semua itu karena Lu Han benar-benar di buat mabuk kepayang olehnya.

"Hnggg" desah Lu Han saat ia merasakan lidah hangat Sehun mulai masuk ke dalam mulutnya untuk menuntut dominasi. "Sehunnnn" desah Lu Han diantara ciuman mereka yang terjadi di bawah hujan.

Rasa asin air hujan, lidah hangat Sehun dan aroma Sehun. Itu semua seakan kombinasi yang tepat sekaligus indah untuk Lu Han.

"Tidak seharusnya aku mencium seseorang yang sangat asing pada pertemuan pertama kan ?" kata Sehun sambil menarik dagu Lu Han agar ia bisa menatap mata indah itu lebih jelas lagi.

"Jika itu adalah aku maka kau bebas untuk menciumku" kata Lu Han sambil menarik leher Sehun agar menciumnya sekali lagi.

'_What you have done to me Mr stranger ?'_

"_My heart beat when i am near you.. what you've done to me Mr stranger'_

_ To be continue ...

Yeheeettt.. helloooo, another absurd FF from me (/)/

Deer's Eyes.. FF ini sedikitnya terinpirasi sama drama korea yang judulnya Angel's Eyes tapi dijamin seluruh alurnya ndak akan sama : )

Delete or continue ? up to reader – nim ..

Kritik n saran boleh bangeettttttt !

So Flufffyyy , happy ending but lotsssssss of drama n tears (/)

**Sorry for typos, alur gaje, feel gak dapet, cerita absurd dan sebagainya T_T**

mind to RnR again ?

Chucucucuucucuucucucuuuuuu :*


	2. The singer and the jealeous CEO

Deer's Eyes

Tittle : Deer's Eyes

Series : Chapter 2 –_ The singer and the jealeous CEO _–

Rated : M

Cast : EXO"otp and _others_

**HunHan** **ChanBaek **** KaiSoo **** TaoRis **** SuLay **** ChenMin**

**Warning : This is Yaoi means Boy x Boy (Dont Like Dont read) ! No Bash !**

A/N * _Italic _ kata-kata yang tidak terucap a.k.a mbatin

**Author POV**

"Hngg... Yun ahjussiii ! Ahjussii tutup gorden nya.. silau" gumam Lu Han sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal untuk menghalangi sinar matahari pagi mengganggu tidur cantiknya.

"Ahjusssiiii... tutup gorden sialannyaaa" teriak Lu Han kesal sambil menekankan bantal ke wajahnya. Lu Han sangat benci jika ia harus terbangun karena silau nya matahari tapi sayang sekali di kamarnya ia memiliki jendela super besar yang ia yakini bisa dimasuki oleh satu matahari utuh sekaligus. Lu Han mencium aroma bantal yang menempel di wajahnya, ia tidak ingat jika aroma itu adalah aroma tubuhnya. Maskulin tapi sedikit ada bau vanilla dan sangat persis seperti bau Sehun. Yahhh.. ini bau Sehun. Bau yang selalu membuat semua ujung syaraf nya menjadi lebih peka 100 kali lipat. "Sehunniiieee" gumam Lu Han masih dengan mata terpejam dan menekankan bantal itu semakin erat dengan hidungnya.

..

'Tunggu dulu...! Sehunn ?! Aromaaaa Sehunnnnnn ?' batin Lu Han terkejut dan melemparkan bantal tersebut sambil bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Setelah beberapa detik Lu Han berteriak horor karena saat ini detik ini juga ia tidak berada di kamarnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak Lu Han semakin menjadi-jadi saat menyadari bahwa ia telanjang. Lu Han ulangi ia dalam keadaan telanjang dan terbangun di kamar yang bukan kamarnya sendiri !

"Ottokeee ? Ottokkeeeee... kyaaaaa" teriak Lu Han semakin histeris saat kemungkinan terburuk terus menghantui otak mungilnya. Seberapa pun ia berusaha untuk mengingat kejadian semalam tetap saja ia tidak mengingat apapun kecuali saat ia dan Sehun berciuman.

"Wait what ? Aku dan Sehun berciuman" gumam Lu Han sambil menyentuh bibir cherry nya. "Aku dan Sehun berciuman hihihihi" gumam Lu Han senang dengan wajah merona dan tersenyum idiot.

"Tapi.. jika aku berciuman dengan Sehun lalu kenapa bisa aku telanjang di kamar ini ?" gumam Lu Han kembali dengan wajahnya ketakutannya. "Apa iyaaaa ?" gumam Lu Han tidak percaya dengan kemungkinan yang paling masuk akal saat ini. Namja mungil itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjang tapi langsung terjatuh lagi karena rasa sakit dibagian bawahnya.

"Oh my god ! Kyaaaaaaaaaa" teriak Lu Han semakin histeris.

'_Kini semua masuk akal ! Tubuh telanjang, kamar Sehun dan bagian bawahku yang sakit !' _ batin Lu Han horror dan mulai merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi ia pasti akan menangis. "Aku baru saja menjadi seorang bottom kemarin malam ! huweeeeeeeeeee. Sehun merampas virginitas ku ! Huweeeeeeeee" tangis Lu Han.

..

..

..

"Mwoooyaaa ? Kenapa kau berteriak ? dan sekarang kenapa kau menangis ?" tanya Sehun khawatir yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi masih dengan rambutnya yang basah.

"Kauu brengsekkkk ! Pemerkosaaaaa ! Huweeeeeee" teriak Lu han sambil meloncat kearah Sehun dan memukulnya habis-habisan, walaupun Sehun sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit dari tinju kecil itu. "Apa yang kau katakan ? Siapa yang memperkosa siapaaa ?" teriak Sehun balik.

"_Duh_... kau yang memperkosaku ! Kau memanfaatkan tubuh indahku ! huwwwweee dan yang terparah kau menjadikanku seorang bottom !" teriak Lu Han kesal dan memukul Sehun semakin ganas lagi. "Isshhhhh" geram Sehun dan dengan jengkel ia menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan Lu Han dan memerangkap tubuh mungil yang masih polos telanjang itu kembali tergeletak pasrah di ranjangnya. "Ada tiga hal yang harus kau tahu Lu Han ku yang paling imut sekaligus paling bodoh di seantero galaxy ! Yang pertama adalah aku tidak memperkosamu, kedua adalah kau sama sekali tidak tahu cara berterima kasih pada orang yang sudah sangat membantumu kemarin malam dan yang ketiga atau yang paling penting adalah kau memang seorang bottom bweeek dan oh tambahan pentingnya lainya LuLu. Jika benar kita melakukan sex maka aku yakinkan bahwa kau sama sekali tidak akan pernah melupakannya sampai kapan pun juga" kata Sehun.

"Jadi.. kau tidak memperkosa ku huh ? Lalu kenapa bokongku sangat sakit ? Seperti orang yang baru saja ..." kata Lu Han _blushing_ dan memilih diam karena terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya.

"Bukan saja tubuhmu yang mungil tapi otakmu juga sangat mungil" kata Sehun sambil menyentil jidat Lu Han yang membuat sang penyanyi mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau pingsan setelah aku mencium mu dan karena aku tidak tahu harus membawamu kemana maka aku memutuskan untuk membawamu ke apartemenku. Saat menggendongmu naik ke kamarku tiba-tiba saja hyung ku menelepon dan secara tidak sengaja aku menjatuhkanmu di tangga hhehee sorryy. Jadi itulah alasan kenapa bokong mulusmu sekarang sakit" kata Sehun sambil meremas bokong Lu Han yang masih belum tertutup selembar kain pun. Remasan tangan Sehun di bokongnya membuat Lu han tidak kuasa untuk menahan desahannya.

"Yakkk ! Jangan menggodaku" seru Lu Han kesal setelah menyadari bahwa lagi-lagi Sehun menggodanya. "Lalu kenapaaa aku telanjang eohhh ?" tuntut Lu Han.

"Itu karena bajumu basah terkena hujan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menggigil dan sakit. Itu akan semakin merepotkanku LuLu" goda Sehun.

"Ahhh.. semua masuk akal. Jadi kau tidak memperkosaku ?" kata Lu Han polos.

"Nopeee.. Libido ku bahkan seketika menurun saat melihat tetesan atau lebih tepatnya genangan air liur mu saat tidur. uggghhh" kata Sehun sambil bergidik.

"Aku tidak ! yahhh.. aku yakin pasti hanya sedikit liur saja" kata Lu Han merona.

Sehun tersenyum saat semburat pink mengiasi pipi mulus Lu Han yang semakin membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik. Entah kedua namja itu menyadari atau tidak bahwa posisi mereka saat ini bisa menyebabkan semua orang yang melihatnya salah paham. Lu han yang telanjang sedang tergeletak pasrah dibawah Sehun yang memegangi kedua pergelangan tangannya.

Seberapa pun Sehun ingin mencium dan mengklaim tubuh indah itu saat ini juga tapi ia sadar bahwa melakukan sex dengan Lu Han saat ini adalah kesalahan yang sangat besar. Lu han bukanlah orang yang pantas menjadi pemuas nafsu sesaat, Sehun yakin bahwa Lu Han adalah orang yang sangat menarik dan pantas mendapat sesuatu yang lebih baik dari kepuasaan sesaat saja.

"Cepat mandi dan turunlah. Aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan" kata Sehun sambil melepaskan tangan Lu Han dan berdiri. "Nnn—neee" kata Lu Han tergagap karena ia yakin sekali bahwa sedetik lalu Sehun akan menciumnya lagi tapi yang dilakukan namja itu malah menjauh.

"Stupid HunHun" gerutu Lu han sebelum masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

..

"Kau memasaknya sendiri ?" tanya Lu Han kagum saat mendapati semangkuk bubur dan jus jeruk di meja "Memang siapa lagi" gumam Sehun sambil meminum kopi nya.

"Kau mau kopi ?" tawar Sehun tapi Lu Han hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan meminum jus jeruknya yang entah bagaimana caranya lagi-lagi terlihat sangat cute di mata Sehun. Sang composer itu pun menyimpulkan bahwa apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Lu Han akan terlihat sangat imut dimatanya tanpa namja mungil itu berusaha.

"Selamaaat makaann HunHuuun" kata Lu Han manja yang semakin membuat kondisi Sehun kritis karena overdosis keimutan Lu Han. "Nnn—ne.. Makan. Selamat makan" kata Sehun tergagap sambil mengalihkan matanya ke segala arah asalkan jauh dari bahu mulus Lu Han yang sangat terekspos karena baju Sehun yang sangat kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya.

..

Setelah selesai dengan sarapan mereka, Lu Han berbaik hati untuk mencuci semua piring kotor dan membereskan dapur Sehun sebagai balas budinya.

"Sehun.. semua pencipta lagu pasti memiliki studio pribadi mereka sendiri. Dimana studio mu ?" kata Lu Han penasaran sambil mengekor terus pada Sehun.

"Bukankah ini sudah waktumu untuk pulang ? Apakah orang tua mu tidak bingung karena kau tidak pulang semalaman ?" tanya Sehun. "Tentu saja mereka akan bingung karena anak mereka yang paling imut ini tidak pulang semalaman tapi akan sangat aneh jika mereka mengomel dari atas surga sana hehe" canda Lu Han. Sehun baru menyadari bahwa candaan Lu Han barusan itu mengatakan bahwa kedua orang tua nya sudah meninggal dunia. '_Ah stupid me'_ batin Sehun baru menyadari bahwa bagaimana bisa dia dengan bodohnya lupa bahwa Lu Han saat ini adalah pewaris tunggal dari kerajaan departemen store Majestic pasca kematian Tuan Lu beberapa tahun lalu. Semua orang di Korea pun tahu tentang kematian tragis pria kaya raya tersebut. "Mian.. Aku lupa" kata Sehun memintaa maaf tapi Lu Han hanya tersenyum dan menjawab bahwa ia tidak akan marah jika Sehun bersedia menunjukan letak studio pribadinya.

..

..

"dan inilah studio pribadiku" kata Sehun sambil menekan tombol lampu. Lu han tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya karena studio pribadi Sehun hampir sama lengkapnya dengan studio pribadi milik manajemen nya. "Daebak... wowwww. jadi disinilah tempat lagu-lagu yang menduduki _top charts_ itu tercipta. Woww" kagum Lu Han sambil menyentuh piano yang dengan megahnya terletak di pusat ruangan itu.

"Gomawo. Kau mau menyanyikan lagu terbaruku ? Choi Jin Young yang akan membelinya tapi ini masih rahasia" kata Sehun sambil membuka buku note nya.

"Mwoo ? Choi Jin Young sang diva akan menyanyikan lagu ciptaanmu ? Daebakk !" kata Lu Han sekali lagi kagum dengan sosok Sehun yang ia rasa semakin bersinar dihadapannya.

"Kau mau menyanyikannya ? dan aku akan memainkan piano nya" kata Sehun dan menepuk bangku disebelahnya, mempersilahkan Lu Han untuk duduk disampingnya. Lu Han tentu saja merasa sangat terhormat karena ia bisa menyanyikan lagu ciptaan Sehun sebelum Choi Jin Young menyanyikannya.

_Tapi ..._

"Aaaa—ania. Aku bahkan belum sempat meminta maaf pada Shim Eun Kyung sunbaenim karena sudah menyanyikan lagunya dengan sangat buruk. Aku.. aku takut jika membuat lagu mu yang sangat indah itu menjadi buruk hehhe" kata Lu Han seringan mungkin. Lu Han menyadari bahwa banyak orang yang menganggap bahwa popularitas dirinya sebagai penyanyi saat ini hanya disebabkan oleh wajah cantik dan sebagai tambahan dengan _background _keluarganya. Ia tidak akan pantas menyanyikan lagu indah ciptaan dari si genius musik.

Sehun meraih tangan mungil Lu Han dan menciumnya dengan sangat lembut. "Hey.. aku minta maaf karena sudah mengatakan hal buruk tentang penampilanmu di Immortal Song kemarin. Sejujurnya penampilanmu tidak terlalu buruk hanya saja masih banyak hal yang perlu kau pelajari untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi. Kau memiliki suara yang sangat merdu dan aku mengatakannya sebagai _honey voice_. Kajja.. nyanyikan lagu ini untukku. Kau mau kan ?" kata Sehun lembut sambil menarik Lu Han agar duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau harus menyanyikan reff nya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi" kata Sehun. Lu Han menganggukan kepalanya secara grogi, takut bahwa lagi-lagi ia akan mendapat kritikan tajam dari sang genius musik. Suara dentingan piano mulai terdengar dan Lu Han menghebuskan nafasnya lalu mulai bernyanyi. _'Ini adalah lagu yang sangat indah'_ batin Lu Han. Lagu ini bercerita tentang seorang wanita yang menanyakan tentang apalah arti sebuah cinta sejati jika Tuhan tidak pernah mengijinkan mereka untuk bersatu, tentang bagaimana sebuah pertemuan tidak seharusnya terjadi karena takdir tidak akan pernah mengijinkan mereka untuk bersatu. Lu Han menikmati lagu ciptaan Sehun ini dan berpikir bahwa Choi Jin Young pasti akan menyanyikannya dengan lebih indah lagi. Sang penyanyi menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun, menikmati alunan piano dan lirik indah yang mengalun dari mulutnya.

Merasa puas karena menurutnya ia mampu menyanyikan lagu indah ini dengan cukup bagus.

"Igeon aniya babocheoreom nunmuri heulleo..." –_This isn't right, like a fool, i keep shedding tears_—

"Daebak ! Choi Jin Young noona akan menyanyikan lagu ini jauuuhh lebih indah" kata Lu Han senang di bahu Sehun. Secara alamiah Sehun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggul feminim Lu Han, menariknya semakin mendekat pada tubuhnya. "Entahlah.. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan bahwa lagu ini akan dinyanyikan oleh orang lain selain dirimu saat ini" gumam Sehun sambil memainkan tuts piano secara random.

"Hehe.. aku tidak pantas menyanyikan lagu indah seperti ini. Kau tahu itu.." kata Lu Han menunduk. Sehun menyadari bahwa ia sudah mempermalukan Lu Han dengan sangat dalam kemarin malam dan hebatnya lagi Sehun melakukannya di sebuah acara TV Nasional. "Apakah aku harus membatalkan kontrak dengan Choi Jin Young dan menghadiahkan lagu ini pada manajement mu agar hanya kau saja yang bisa menyanyikannya ?" kata Sehun serius sambil menarik dagu Lu Han agar menatapnya. Lu han terkikik sambil bergumam "Silly boy".

'_Demi apapun di dunia ini.. Kenapa bisa aku sangat menyukai menatap matanya yang kini terbebas dari halangan kaca mata' _batin Sehun.

Drtt... drtttt... drtttt...

Lu Han yakin jika handphone Sehun yang sialan itu tidak bergetar maka saat ini ia akan merasakan bibir lembut Sehun di bibirnya. "Stupid phone" gerutu Lu Han kesal disamping Sehun yang kini sedang menjawab telepon dari seseorang yang Lu Ha tebak adalah manajer nya.

"Ne noona. Aku akan segera ke kantor sekarang" kata Sehun dan mematikan sambungan teleponnya. "Hmmm... aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Manajerku mengatakan bahwa ada beberapa hal yang harus aku urus di kantor" kata Sehun canggung karena ia menyadari bahwa jika bukan karena telepon dari Yuri, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa saat ini juga ia dan Lu Han sudah berada di atas ranjangnya dalam keadaan telanjang.

"Neee" kata Lu Han menurut.

..

..

Perjalanan pulang ke rumah Lu Han terasa sangat canggung dan tegang. Sehun tidak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun membuat suasana menjadi lebih tegang. Sehun menyarankan Lu Han agar tetap memakai bajunya karena baju Lu Han yang masih basah. Sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun, namja itu sebelumnya memastikan bahwa tidak ada satupun orang yang melihat dirinya dan Lu Han keluar dari apartement secara bersamaan. Mungkin jika ada yang melihatnya, ia bisa berdalih bahwa Lu Han hanya salah satu teman dekatnya yang menginap. Tapi tetap saja.. para wartawan akan selalu melebih-lebihkan fakta menjadi suatu gosip yang merugikan sang artis.

..

"Kita sudah sampai" kata Sehun pada Lu Han yang terlihat melamun selama perjalan pulang mereka.

"AH neeee.. Sampai jumpa lagi Sehunnie. Jika kita bertemu lagi aku pasti akan mentraktirmu dan maaf karena sudah banyak merepotkanmu" kata Lu Han. "Tentu saja" gumam Sehun. Lu Han membuka pintu mobil Sehun dengan berat hati '_Apakah sampai disini saja ketertarikan Sehun padaku ? Apakah ciuman itu sama sekali tidak berarti ? Tentu saja itu tidak berarti ! Stupid me.. tidak ada satupun orang yang mencintaiku. Tidak ada.._' batin Lu Han sambil beranjak dari mobil Sehun. "Ppai.. ppaaiii" kata Lu han sambil melambaikan tangannya canggung.

"Byee LuLu" kata Sehun kemudian dan berlalu dari hadapan Lu Han.

"Dia tahu alamat rumahku.. dia tahu dimana kantor manajemenku.. dia tahu dimana harus mencariku.. Jika semua itu memang berarti untuknya, dia pasti akan mencariku. Semoga ini tidak hanya ketertarikan sesaat baginya." mohon Lu Han sambil terus mengamati mobil mewah Sehun yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

..

..

..

"Tuan Muda !" seru Yun ahjussi yang langsung berlari ke arah Lu Han dengan heboh dan memeluk tuan mudanya. "Ahjussiii.. lepaskan akuu" gerutu Lu Han karena seharusnya pelayan setianya itu tahu bahwa ia sangat benci dengan skinship.

"Tuan muda ! Kau menghilang sejak kemarin dan Kyungsoo memberitahuku bahwa kau pergi setelah acara itu selesai tanpa pengawalan satu orang pun" kata Yun ahjussi khawatir membuat rasa bersalah terbesit dalam benak Lu Han. "Mian ahjussi. Aku hanya membutuhkan beberapa waktu sendirian untuk berpikir. See.. aku baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan" kata Lu Han santai dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang sangat megah.

"Tuan muda cepat ganti bajumu dan pergi ke ruang keluarga. Ada keluarga yang datang untuk berkunjung" kata Yun. "Keluarga yang mana ?" tanya Lu han acuh. Ia selalu geli mendengar kata-kata keluarga karena keluarga yang disebutkan oleh Yun barusan hanya sekumpulan orang asing yang siap menikamkan pisau pada tubuhnya untuk menguasai kekayaan ayah nya.

"Ayah dan ibu dari tuan muda Jongin" kata Yun.

"Ahh.. Lalu jongin ?" tanya Lu Han.

"Tuan muda Jongin tidak ada. Sepertinya ia masih kebingungan mencarimu" kata Yun.

"Aku akan menelepon Jongin" kata Lu Han dan mengaktifkan handphone nya yang ternyata mati dari kemarin karena baterainya habis.

..

"Yobb..." sapa Lu Han tapi langsung terputus oleh teriakan Jongin diseberang sana

"YAKKKKK ! STUPIDOO ! DIMANA KAU ?!"

"Jonginieeee... jangan berteriak begitu. Aku sedang di rumah saat ini" gerutu Lu Han.

"DARIMANA KAUUUU ?"

"Gezzzz Kim Jongin ! Berhenti berteriak padaku atau aku akan mematikan telepon ini !" seru Lu Han kesal dan langsung mematikan teleponnya, merasa lelah untuk meladeni sikap Jongin yang terkadang terlalu over protektif padanya.

..

Setelah berganti pakaian menjadi lebih formal, akhirnya Lu Han menemui keluarga Jongin yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga. Keluarga Jongin adalah adik dari Ibu tiri Lu Han yang notabene istri kedua Tuan Lu setelah ibu kandung Lu Han meninggal di China saat Lu Han masih kecil. Namja mungil itu tidak terlalu menyukai seluruh keluarga dari pihak ibu tirinya karena ia pernah mendengar langsung bahwa mereka tidak segan untuk membunuh Lu Han saat ini juga demi menguasai warisan Appa-nya. Beruntung bagi Lu Han karena anak tunggal mereka yaitu Jongin tidak terlahir tamak seperti orang tuanya. Jongin selalu melindungi Lu Han sejak kecil, bagi sang penyanyi Jongin adalah bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya. Jongin adalah _shining knight armor_ baginya dan begitu juga dengan Jongin. Bagi namja yang berprofesi sebagai model papan atas itu Lu Han juga merupakan bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya. Lu Han adalah nafasnya dan satu hal yang tidak Lu Han ketahui adalah bagi Jongin hanya Lu Han saja yang ia cintai dengan sangat tulus.

..

..

"Paman.. Bibi.. annyeong" sapa Lu han melihat kedua orang tua Jongin itu sedang asyik dengan percakapan mereka sendiri. "Annyeong keponakan ku yang paling imut" sapa Nyonya Kim dengan senyum lebarnya yang menurut Lu Han tidak lebih dari senyuman palsu untuk menarik simpatinya.

"Apa yang bibi perlukan ?" tanya Lu Han _to the point_, terlalu lelah dengan akting Kami-adalah-keluarga-bahagia yang sedang dijalankan Nyonya Kim.

"Ohhh keponakanku.. apa kau berpikir bahwa bibi datang menemuimu hanya karena bibi memerlukan sesuatu ?" kata Nyonya Kim dengan wajah terlukanya dan Lu Han hanya tersenyum.

"Bibi merindukanmu Little Lu dan juga bibi belum sempat mengucapkan selamat karena penghargaan yang baru saja kau terima di Hongkong. Kau benar-benar kebanggaan keluarga kami" kata Nyonya Kim. "Kami datang untuk membahas pesta ulang tahunmu Han" kata Tuan Kim kali ini.

"Ahh tentu saja. Pesta ulang tahunku hehe" kata Lu Han menyadari arah dari perbincangan ini. Surat wasiat Tuan Lu dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa pada ulang tahun Lu Han yang ke 27 maka seluruh kekayaan dan aset berharganya secara resmi akan berada di bawah namanya. Lu Han diberikan kekuasaan sepenuhnya untuk memutuskan akan diapakan seluruh warisan itu dan dua orang dihadapan Lu Han saat ini sedang kepanasan untuk melenyapkannya sebelum ia resmi berumur 27 tahun.

"Kami sudah merancang pesta ulang tahun yang sangat sangat sangat mewah untuk mu Han. Saat hari spesial tersebut kau hanya perlu berdandan dengan tampan dan datang ke tempat pesta. Bibi sudah tidak sabar untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun mu yang ke 27 Little Han" seru Nyonya Kim.

'_Mereka pikir aku bodoh huh ?' _batin Lu Han yang semakin muak dengan sandiwara Nyonya Kim.

"Gomawo bibi. Aku juga sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu pesta ulang tahunku" kata Lu Han sambil membatin takut tentang rencana apalagi yang sudah disiapkan oleh keluarganya untuk melenyapkan dirinya. Lu Han tidak menginginkan pesta mewah ataupun kado berlimpah untuk ulang tahunnya, ia hanya berharap kali ini ulang tahunnya akan dirayakannya dengan suka cita yang tulus dari orang sekitarnya. Tapi sepertinya itu hanya akan terjadi dalam mimpi Lu Han saja.

_Ironis.. tapi inilah hidup yang harus ia jalani.. Sendirian._

"Bibi Paman.. Jika tidak keberatan, Lu Han ingin beristirahat dulu. Kalian bebas melakukan apa saja disini. Aku pamit dulu" pamit Lu Han sopan dan beranjak untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

..

..

..

"Tuan muda.. minum obat mu dulu" kata Yun sambil memberikan pil kuning dan pil merah yang sudah sangat familiar dalam hidup Lu Han. "Gomawo" gumam Lu han sambil meraih obat yang menjadi penopangnya untuk terus hidup.

"Beristirahatlah Tuan muda" kata Yun sambil membantu Lu Han untuk berbaring di tempat tidur dan menyelimuti tubuh mungil yang sedikit menggigil karena hawa dingin yang dibawa oleh hujan. Yun mengamati ekpresi polos Lu Han yang sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Dalam hati ia terus membatin mengapa ada saja orang yang tega untuk menyakiti mahluk sepolos Tuan Muda nya.

..

..

Setelah tidur beberapa jam untuk mengembalikan stamina nya, Lu Han meregangkan sedikit tubuhnya. Si mungil pun tersenyum saat ia menyadari sebuah tangan yang melingkar di pinggulnya, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jongin" gumam Lu Han sambil menepuk pelan tangan sepupu tirinya agar bangun.

"Hyungie. hoaahhhmmm.. kau sudah bangun ?" kata Jongin dengan nada mengantuk lalu menguap, matanya terlihat sangat letih dan kantung hitam menggantung di wajah tampannya.

"Kau tidak tidur semalaman ?" tanya Lu Han.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidur saat Yun ahjussi mengatakan hyung tidak pulang semalam dan Kyungsoo yang juga kebingungan mencarimu karena kau menghilang di tengah acara" gerutu Jongin.

"Mian.. aku hanya sedang ingin berjalan-jalan sendirian" sesal Lu Han sambil mengeluarkan jurus aegyo nya agar Jongin tidak mengomel. "Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Jangan pernah pergi sendirian.. jangan pernah bersedih sendirian.. Jangan pernah menangis sendirian. Hyung selalu bisa memanggilku jika hyung sedang membutuhkan teman untuk bicara" kata Jongin sambil menarik tubuh mungil Lu Han ke dalam pelukannya.

"Bagaimana jika kau sedang dalam pemotretan di luar negeri ?" goda Lu Han.

"Maka aku akan langsung memesan tiket pesawat ke korea" jawab Jongin tanpa keraguan apapun dan Lu Han yakin bahwa perkataan Jongin barusan adalah serius.

"Ahhh ! Aku hampir lupa mengatakan ini padamu ! Ayo kita berlibur ke Pulau Jeju, kau mau kan ?" tanya Lu Han riang memikirkan rencana yang sudah ia siapkan untuk sepupunya.

"Tentu saja. Jadwalku free hingga akhir bulan ini" kata Jongin tersenyum memikirkan bahwa ia akan menghabiskan _quality time_ berdua dengan Lu Han di pulau jeju yang indah.

"Yayyyy !" teriak Lu Han senang dan mencium pipi Jongin sebagai ekspresi senangnya. Ini adalah response alamiah bagi Lu Han yaitu mencium pipi sepupunya saat ia sedang bahagia. Tapi bagi Jongin.. kejadian barusan benar-benar membuatnya seperti terbang ke langit ketujuh.

"Yess ! Jonginiee antarkan aku ke kantor sebentar. Aku ada latihan jam 3" kata Lu Han dan beranjak untuk mengganti bajunya, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terpukau karena ciuman Lu Han.

..

..

..

..

"Sehun" sapa seorang namja dengan wajah blasteran China Korea Kanada yang selalu terlihat tampan dan sempurna dalam balutan jas hitamnya. Dibelakangnya berjalan seorang pria berwajah imut yang selalu berjalan di belakangnya, seakan ia adalah bayangan sang CEO yang akan selalu mengikuti kemana pun sang CEO pergi

"CEO Wu.. Hal apa yang ingin CEO rundingkan hhm ?" kata Sehun dengan poker face nya.

"Yakkk ! Kau tidak harus seformal itu padaku. Jika tidak sedang rapat kau bebas memanggilku hyung" kata Kris sambil duduk di depan Sehun. Pertemenan Sehun dan Kris sudah jauh terjalin sebelum Sehun bergabung dalam manajemen Kris dan menjadi pecinta lagu andalan bagi Kris. Sehun sudah menganggap Kris sebagai hyung nya sendiri.

"Yo man... whatsaaapppp" kata seorang namja lainnya lagi yang ikut bergabung dalam rapat dadakan itu. Namja itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Selain sebagai pasangan sejati Sehun dalam hal mengedit lagu dan arransemen musik, Park Chanyeol juga merupakan namja yang dengan setia menjalin hubungan tanpa status atau lebih tepatnya 'Fuck Buddy' dari hyung nya yaitu Oh Baekhyun. Sehun tidak habis pikir kenapa hyung nya masih juga belum meresmikan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, padahal mereka sudah mengenal dan berhubungan sangat lama.

"ANNYEOOOONGGGGGG" sapa seorang namja mungil yang terlihat sangat cantik dibandingkan namja lainnya dan langsung duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Anyeong hyung" sapa Sehun pada hyung nya.

"Kau tidak menelepon hyung semalaman" gerutu Baekhyun dengan pout nya.

"Mian.. Aku sangat lelah kemarin" kata Sehun dan keempat namja itu pun berbincang santai tentang kesibukan mereka, mengabaikan Tao asisten Kris yang hanya bisa mendesah di belakang sang CEO seperti patung pajangan. Tao memilih untuk memainkan bolpoint nya, ia tidak mau terlalu berharap bahwa orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu akan mengajaknya berbicara. Well, mereka semua adalah orang penting dalam industri hiburan Korea. Kris sang CEO perusahaan yang menaungi banyak artis papan atas, Park Chanyeol sang genius arransement musik, Sehun sang genius dimana semua orang mengatakan bahwa beri saja Sehun bolpoint dan kertas maka lagu hits pun akan langsung tercipta dan yang terakhir adalah Oh Baekhyun kakak Sehun yang merupakan seorang diva yang sangat terkenal karena kemampuannya menyanyikan nada-nada tinggi tapi tetap terdengar sangat merdu. Tao minder dengan fakta bahwa ia hanya asisten Kris yang dipungut dari tempat terpencil di Busan. "Taozi.. apa _schedule_ ku selanjutnya ?" tanya Kris.

"Rapat dengan tim kreatif CjP ent" sahut Tao hafal tanpa perlu membuka buku catatannya. Dari ia membuka mata sampai menutup mata untuk tidur, Kris adalah pusat kehidupannya. Tidak ada menit tanpa ia harus mengurus segala kebutuhan Kris. Mulai dari sarapannya, makan siang, laundry, jadwal meeting, topik presentasi, makan malam dan bahkan jadwal Kris untuk berkencan pun Tao yang mengaturnya.

"Ahhh.. speaking of CjP. Good job Sehunah ! Kemarin malam kau benar-benar membuat Lu Han malu di hadapan banyak orang. Sangat bagus karena peluncuran album Lu Han dan Baekhyun akan terjadi dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Dengan kritikan mu kemarin malam muncul banyak orang yang mulai mempertanyakan kualitas menyanyi yang dimiliki oleh Lu Han" kata Kris.

"Tapi aku sudah menebusnya dalam penampilan keduanya. Aku memujinya dan karena memang dia memiliki suara yang indah, walaupun masih sedikit pecah di beberapa bagian" kata Sehun sambil menyesali kebodohannya karena sudah menyakiti Lu Han.

"Yakkk ! Kau tidak usah khawatir karena aku jamin penjualan album ku pasti lebih bagus dibanding dengan Lu Han itu !" protes Baekhyun kesal karena Kris yang terkesan tidak percaya dengan kemampuan Baekhyun untuk memenangi persaingan antara dirinya dan Lu Han.

"Faktanya adalah penjualan album terakhir Lu Han jauh diatas mu, Baek" kata Kris yang semakin membuat Baekhyun naik pitam. "Sabar babeee. Nanti aku akan mengarrasment lagu yang sangat bagus untukmu" bujuk Chanyeol yang langsung membuat hati Baekhyun meleleh.

"Baiklah.. aku pergi dulu. Ada pertemuan penting di gedung CjP. Bye guys" kata Kris sambil meninggalkan teman-temannya dan tentu saja bayangan Kris pun mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Namja yang selalu bersama Kris itu sangat pendiam" gumam Chanyeol.

"Hngg.. dia bahkan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan tergagap. Padahal aku tidak bermaksud buruk padanya. Dia terlihat ketakutan melihatku" kata Sehun.

"Wajahmu memang menakutkan Sehunah. Kau ingatkan kau selalu membuat anak kecil yang tinggal di sebelah apartemen ku menangis karena melihat wajah tanpa ekspresi mu. ttsssk tsskk" kata Baekhyun. "Hyunggggg" protes Sehun tapi tidak ditanggapi karena Baekhyun sekarang sedang sibuk menarik Chanyeol ke ruangan pribadi nya untuk melakukan sesuatu. _Sesuatu yang menjadi rutinitas mereka bila sedang berduaan._

_.._

_.._

_.._

"Taozii.." panggil Kris tiba-tiba pada Tao yang duduk di sebelahnya dan nampak sibuk menyusun kertas-kertas yang akan digunakan Kris untuk rapat.

"Ne ?" tanya Tao bingung karena Kris yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Poni mu sudah panjang.. kau harus memotongnya besok. Jika tidak dia akan terus menusuk-nusuk matamu" kata Kris sambil memperbaiki poni Tao yang memang sejak pagi selalu ia keluhkan karena semakin memanjang dan menusuk matanya.

"Nne.. gomawoo sajangnim" kata Tao sopan dan kembali fokus pada kertas-kertas miliknya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang ia yakini sudah semerah tomat.

"Kyeoptaaa" kata Kris gemas dan mencubit pipi Tao membuat namja itu semakin blushing. Jika ia tidak sedang berada dalam mobil Kris, sudah dipastikan bahwa ia akan langsung berlari kabur.

..

..

"Selamat datang CEO Kris. Silahkan langsung ke ruang rapat, kehadiran anda sudah ditunggu" sapa pesuruh CjP mengarahkan Kris dan Tao ke ruang rapat.

"Tunggulah di ruang tunggu atau jika kau lapar pergilah ke kafetaria. Aku akan menemuimu jika sudah selesai" kata Kris dan Tao menganggukan kepalanya.

..

Tao memutuskan bahwa ia akan berkeliling gedung CjP, mungkin saja ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik karena sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa rapat Kris akan berlangsung selama berjam-jam. Tao mengamati satu persatu ruangan yang berada di CjP, untulah ia diberikan kartu pengenal VIP Visitor sehingga ia bisa bebas melihat ruang latihan para artis CjP. "Mereka sungguh berbakat.. CjP benar-benar mempersiapkan artis mereka dengan sangat keras" gumam Tao. Namja itu sampai pada ruang latihan yang di luarnya bertuliskan "Lu Han" .

"Ruang latihan Lu Han ? Apa dia ada di dalam untuk latihan ?" gumam Tao sendiri sambil dengan penasaran mengintip ke dalam ruangan itu. Meskipun ia bekerja untuk Kris tapi tetap saja hal tersebut tidak menahannya untuk mengagumi kehebatan Lu Han dalam menari dan juga menyanyi. Bagi Tao, Lu Han adalah artis multi talented dan ia tidak setuju dengan semua perkataan Sehun di Immortal Song kemarin. Namja bermata panda itu bahkan hampir menghancurkan televisi nya yang baru lunas cicilan saat adegan krtitikan pedas Sehun untuk idolanya.

.

'_Lu Han ! Idola ku sedang berlatih ! dan ia berada dalam jarak kurang dari 3 km dari hadapanku'_ teriak Tao dalam hatinya, memulai fan girling nya pada sosok Lu Han yang terlihat sangat memukau dengan tariannya. Lu Han mengakhiri dance nya dan berjalan santai untuk mematikan musik. Entah bagaimana ceritanya tapi Lu Han kini sudah berada tepat di hadapan Tao.

"Kau tahukan bahwa mengintip itu tidak sopan ?" kata Lu Han dingin tanpa ekspresi.

"AHH ? Mm—mian.. Mianhae.. aku.. Aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu" kata Tao tergagap, ketakutan bahwa ia baru saja membuat Lu Han marah ataupun tersinggung karena tingkah tidak sopannya.

"Bwuahahahhaaa.." tawa Lu Han meledak, membuat Tao kebingungan dengan tingkah Lu Han.

"Oh man... tidak perlu sampai gugup bergetar begitu. Aku hanya menggodamu little panda bwuahahaha" kata Lu Han sambil melanjutkan tawa nya, terbahak-bahak mendapati ekspresi Tao yang seperti kedapatan mencuri ayam tetangga.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau siapa ? VIP Visitor ? Oh my god ! Apa kau salah satu tamu penting CEO ? dan aku baru saja mengerjaimu" kata Lu Han horor sambil memandangi kartu pengenal Tao yang menempel di kemeja nya. "Aaa..aniaa. Aku hanya asisten dari CEO Wu" jelas Tao.

"CEO Wu ? dari WYF ent ?" tanya Lu Han dan Tao hanya mengangguk sambil memperbaiki poni nya yang lagi-lagi menusuk-nusuk matanya.

"Little panda.. mata mu memerah ? Pasti karena poni mu yang menusuknya" kata Lu Han sambil menaikan poni Tao. Sang penyanyi bahkan tidak sadar bahwa keberadaannya yang sangat dekat saat ini membuat Tao gemetaran. "Hey.. ikut aku. Aku akan membereskan poni-poni nakal itu" kata Lu Han riang dan beranjak untuk mengambil kaca matanya. Tao sungguh merasa menjadi fan boy paling beruntung di dunia karena ia diberi kesempatan untuk melihat wajah asli Lu Han tanpa kaca mata dan kesimpulan yang panda boy dapati adalah Lu Han sangat cantik tanpa kaca matanya terutama pada bagian matanya yang ternyata berwarna asli secoklat almond.

'Adorable' batin Tao senang, tidak terlalu perduli kemana Lu Han menyeretnya saat ini.

..

..

..

"Noonnaaa !" sapa Lu Han ramah pada seorang wanita cantik yang sibuk menata koper nya yang berisi full make up. "LuLu" sapa wanita ramah saat melihat Lu han.

"Noona.. temanku membutuhkan beberapa bantuan dengan poni nakal nya. Poni itu terus menusuk matanya hingga memerah" kata Lu Han imut yang membuat siapa pun orang yang melihatnya akan meleleh seperti es krim.

"Sure Lu.. Ohh.. siapa nama mu anak muda ? Kau yakin kau tidak ingin menjadi model ? Tubuhmu bagus, tinggi mu ideal dan kau sangat tampan" puji Han noona pada Tao.

"Gomawo.. tapi aku rasa aku tidak cocok bekerja dengan kamera hehe" kata Tao dan Han noona tersenyum gemas melihat sikap Tao yang sangat pemalu sekaligus menggemaskan.

Sambil terus mengoceh tentang artis-artis yang pernah ia layani Han noona dengan cekatan menggunting helai demi helai rambut Tao. Panda boy sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa ia bisa dengan cepat akrab dengan Lu Han. Sejujurnya untuk menjadi akrab dengan Lu Han tidaklah sesulit menjadi akrab dengan Kris. Lu Han adalah pribadi yang sangat hangat dan juga ramah, tidak seperti CEO nya yang hobi membuatnya _blushing_ dan juga sangat dingin.

"Tadaaaaa... sudah selesai dalam waktu 30 menit. Tao yang imut menjadi Tao yang sexyyyyyy" kata Han Noona bangga dengan hasil karya nya. Tao terlihat lebih tampan dan juga stylish dengan rambut barunya. "Gomawooo sekarang poni ku sudah tidak menusuk lagi" kata Tao senang.

"Little pandaa... Hey ! Apakah rapat mereka masih lama ? Kajja aku lapar" kata Tao yang lagi-lagi dengan seenaknya di seret oleh Lu Han, tapi ia sama sekali tidak keberatan karena ia senang bersama dengan Lu Han. Tidak perduli Lu Han akan membawanya kemana.

..

"Bubble teaaa" gumam Lu Han imut dan menyesap bubble tea mango nya.

"Ternyata benar kata artikel di majalah. Kau adalah maniak bubble tea" kata Tao sambil meminum bubble tea cokelatnya. "Hngg.. CjP boleh melarangku untuk makan daging dan berdiet. Tapi mereka tidak akan pernah berhasil melarangku untuk minum bubble tea" kata Lu Han.

Drrttt drrrtttt...

"Annyeong sajangnim" kata Tao yang langsung berubah tegang saat menjawab telepon dari bos nya.

"..."

"Ne sajangnim. Aku akan langsung kesana, sekarang Tao sedang di kafetaria gedung CjP"

"..."

"Nee" kata Tao sambil menaikan alisnya dan mematikan teleponnya.

"Wae ? Apa CEO Wu sudah selesai rapat ?" tanya Lu Han.

"Sudah dan dia mengatakan akan menjemputku kesini" kata Tao bingung dengan Kris yang tiba-tiba ingin menjemputnya ke kantin.

..

..

Kris sedang badmood karena jadwalnya yang padat menguras seluruh energinya dan yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah asisten imut nya yang selalu merona jika ia goda. Cukup melihat Tao saja sudah cukup membuat mood Kris meningkat. Tapi.. tidak untuk kali ini. Mood Kris semakin memburuk saat ia melihat asisten imutnya sedang asyik tertawa dengan seorang namja sambil meminum bubble tea.

"Tao" panggil Kris.

"Ahh.. Sajangnim" kata Tao gelagapan dan langsung berdiri ke samping Kris.

"dan kau ? Lu Han kan ?" kata Kris pada namja yang sudah mencuri perhatian asisten imutnya.

"Ne.. Lu Han disini" kata Lu Han polos tidak sadar degan aura Aku-Tidak-Suka-Denganmu yang dikobarkan oleh Kris.

"Kajja pulang dan terima kasih karena sudah menemani asistenku Tuan Lu" kata Kris dingin dan menarik tangan Tao untuk pergi secepatnya.

"Taooooiiiee... hubungi aku jika kau sempat yaaaa" teriak Lu Han dari mejanya.

"Neee Luuu" teriak Tao balik dengan wajah meronanya.

'_WTF ? Ia meninggalkan Tao kurang dari 2 jam dan asisten imutnya itu sudah bertukar nomor telepon dengan Lu Han ? Lu Han sang artis yang baru saja dipermalukan oleh Sehun itu ? Damn it'_ gerutu Kris kesal.

"Tao ! Aku minta kau menyelesaikan semua berkas untuk proyek Gangnam festival dan letakan di meja ku pagi ini" kata Kris ketus sesampainya mereka di mobil.

"Mwo ? Sajangmin tapi itu semua totalnya ada 100 lembar dan aku tidak mungkin menyelesaikannya malam ini" keluh Tao tapi Kris sedang tidak dalam mood nya.

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan TIDAK padaku Taozi ?" tanya Kris ketus.

"Aaaa—ania. Aku akan meletakannya di meja sajanim pagi besok" kata Tao sebal akhirnya. Sebal karena Kris seakan tidak peka dengan perubahan rambutnya dan juga kesal karena tugas menumpuk yang diberikan Kris.

"Bagus kalau begitu" kata Kris senang. Sebenarnya sang CEO tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Tao lembur tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk mengalihkan perhatian Tao dari menelpon Lu Han. Pikiran Tao dan Lu Han yang sedang menelepon malam hari hanya semakin membuat Kris naik darah.

..

..

Lu Han menatap sebal gerbang pintu rumahnya yang tidak juga berbunyi menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang datang berkunjung. Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu dan Sehun sama sekali belum mencoba untuk menghubunginya kembali. 'Mungkin aku hanya nafsu sesaatnya saja' pikir Lu Han sedih sambil menenggelamkan wajah frustasinya pada bantal. Untung saja disaat ia sedang menunggu Sehun untuk menghubunginya ada Tao yang setidaknya berhasil menghibur Lu Han dengan tingkah polosnya yang selalu menghiburnya.

_Seminggu dan berubah menjadi dua minggu tapi Sehun belum juga menunjukan batang hidungnya.._

..

..

Jongin menatap sedih keluar jendela pesawat, menatap hiruk pikuk para krew pesawat yang sedang mempersiapkan peswat untuk lepas landas. Ini seharusnya menjadi liburan yang paling ia tunggu-tunguu, ini seharusnya menjadi liburannya berdua dengan Lu Han sampai sebuah pesan muncul di handphone nya mengatakan bahwa Lu Han tidak bisa datang karena ada liputan video klip mendadak yang tidak bisa ia batalkan.

"Permisi, sepertinya aku duduk di sebelahmu" kata seseorang memecah lamunan Jongin dan saat ia menolehkan kepalanya. Jongin terkejut bukan main karena mendapati bahwa teman duduknya di pesawat adalah ... "Kyungsoo ?" tanya Jongin tidak percaya.

"Jonginahh.. kau ? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini ? Lu Han memberiku cuti selama seminggu dan dia juga memberiku tiket pesawat ke Jeju" kata Kyungsoo bingung.

"Well... sepertinya _that evil deer_ memang merencanakan sesuatu" gumam Jongin dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo yang sedang berdebar kencang untuk duduk disampingnya.

'Seminggu bersama Jongin ? Kyaaaa... ini pasti mimpi. !' teriak Kyungsoo senang dalam hatinya. Tapi sesuatu mengganjal dalam hatinya, jika benar Lu Han merencanakan perjalanan ini dengan sengaja maka itu berarti namja itu tahu bahwa ia menyukai sepupu Jongin dan itu juga berarti Lu Han cukup sadar untuk mendengar semua ucapan Kyungsoo saat ia mabuk malam itu.

"Oh my godddd" gumam Kyungsoo horor mengingat kembali kata-kata kejam apa saja yang sudah secara tidak sadar ia katakan pada Lu Han.

..

..

..

Drrttt... drrtttt...

"Yoboseyoo" jawab Tao di teleponnya.

"..."

"Mwoyaaa ?" seru Tao terkejut membuat Kris yang sedang duduk disampingnya terkejut.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Kris bingung.

"Ada masalah besar sajangnim" kata Tao gemetar sambil menyerahkan ipad nya untuk menunjukan sebuah artikel yang sedang menjadi pergunjingan masyarakat saat ini.

"Mwooooyaaaa ? MICHIESOOOO ?" amuk sang CEO saat ia satu demi satu kalimat di artikel itu merayap masuk ke otaknya.

..

..

"Telepon Sehun sekarang juga !" perintah Kris sang CEO WYF ent / "Telepon Lu Han sekarang juga !" erintah sang CEO CjP.

_**Sang penyanyi yang sedang tenar yaitu Lu Han tertangkap kamera sedang berciuman dengan pencipta lagu terkenal yaitu Oh Sehun. Bukan hanya tertangkap kamera sedang berciuman, sang penyanyi pun tertangkap basah keluar dari apartemen Sehun di daerah elit Cheongdandong. Bisa dipastikan bahwa Lu Han menghabiskan malam bersama dengan Oh Sehun di apartemennya karena ia tertangkap kamera keluar dari kamar Sehun dengan menggunakan baju milik Sehun.**_

"Oh my god.. Apa yang baru saja terjadi saat ini" gumam Tao di kursinya sambil terus membaca artikel itu dan berharap bahwa artikel itu hanya rekayasa dari wartawan sinis saja.

..

..

..

"Jelaskan tentang artikel ini Sehun !" kata kris dengan intonasi membunuhnya sambil melemparkan ipad nya untuk menunjukan artikel itu pada Sehun. Sang pencipta lagu yang masih bingung dengan panggilan mendadak itu pun hanya meraih ipad Kris dengan bingung dan mulai membacanya.

"Wowwww woow.. Aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini Kris" kata Sehun gelagapan.

"Kau harus bisa menjelaskannya dan Lu Han akan sampai kurang dari setengah jam lagi" desak Kris.

"Lu Han ? Kesini ? Untuk ?" kata Sehun terkejut.

"Tentu saja untuk memikirkan langkah apa yang akan kita ambil" kata Kris dan dengan mendengar namanya disebut saja sudah membuat Sehun merasakan rasa rindu yang seharusnya tidak ia rasakan disaat genting seperti ini.

..

..

"Hng.. kami tidak melakukan apa-apa dan itu hanya salah paham saja" gumam Lu Han pelan yang kini dengan kikuk duduk disamping Sehun yang belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun pembelaannya. "Tapi foto-foto itu jelas mengatakan yang sebaliknya Tuan Lu" desak Kris.

"Kami memang berciuman malam itu dan aku membawanya ke apartemen karena dia pingsan. Dia tidur di ranjang dan aku tidur di sofa. Pagi harinya kami sarapan dan aku mengantarkannya pulang. Tidak ada hal serius yang terjadi" kata Sehun santai.

"Tapi para wartawan sudah membuatnya menjadi sesuatu yang layak dijadikan skandal" kata Kris.

..

..

Hening..

Semua orang di ruangan itu sedang sibuk memikirkan tentang penjelasan apa yang akan mereka berikan pada pers besok. "Hey.. jangan membacanya. Biarkan orang-orang itu berkata semau mereka" kata Sehun sambil merebut ponsel Lu Han, mencegah namja mungil itu melihat lebih lanjut cemooh masyarakat yang ditujukan padanya.

"Aku hanya penasaran dengan reaksi mereka" kata Lu Han sambil mempoutkan bibirnya masih sebal dengan fakta bahwa Sehun sama sekali tidak menghubunginya selama dua minggu ini.

"Kris.. katakan saja bahwa Lu Han memang benar menginap di apartemenku karena aku sedang mempersiapkan lagu untuknya" kata Sehun. "_Dude..._ kau menciptakan lagu untuk Choi Jin Young tapi Choi Jin Young tidak menginap di apartemenmu" kata Kris sarkastik.

"Hanya satu lagu.. bagaimana jika aku menciptakan seluruh lagu di album Lu Han ? Tentu saja itu membutuhkan pemikiran yang sangat matang. Kau bisa mengatakan bahwa kami berteman sangat baik dan aku memutuskan untuk menciptakan seluruh lagu di album spesial Lu Han" kata Sehun.

"Berteman ? kau bahkan baru saja mempermalukannya di Immortal Song dan Lu Han sendiri sudah akan meluncurkan albumnya beberapa bulan ke depan" kali ini orang dari pihak CjP yang berbicara.

"Kau pasti bisa mengarang alasan untuk itu. Lu han bebas meluncurkan albumnya dan aku juga bebas untuk memberikan seluruh lagu ciptaanku pada Lu Han. Karang saja alasan selebihnya pokoknya pada intinya kami menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk menyelesaikan proyek kerja sama kami" kata Sehun tidak mau ambil pusing dengan masalah ini.

"Kau serius ? Sehun.. kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa kau menyerahkan seluruh lagu ciptaanmu pada satu penyanyi saja. Kau tidak memperhitungkan kerugian yang akan kau terima dengan menjual lagu ciptaanmu hanya pada satu penyanyi saja." kata Kris.

"Mungkin aku memang tidak ingin lagu ciptaanku di nyanyikan oleh orang lain. Mungkin aku memang ingin laguku hanya di nyanyikan oleh Lu Han saja" kata Sehun yang membuat sang CEO semakin stres. Lu Han hanya bisa memandang Sehun yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan rapat.

Namja mungil itu kemudian pamit kepada CEO Wu dan berlari untuk mengejar sehun.

"Sehuniiee.. HunHun.. Aku rasa kau tidak perlu melakukan itu semua. Lagu ciptaanmu yang sangat indah itu tidak pantas untuk dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi sepertiku dan pikirkan kerugian yang akan kau tanggung karena hanya menjual lagu pada satu penyanyi saja. CjP bahkan tidak akan mau membayar mahal untuk semua lagu ciptaanmu seperti yang para penyanyi terkenal bayarkan untukmu" kata Lu han sambil memegang lengan Sehun.

"Sudah selesai huh ?" kata Sehun lelah mendengar ocehan Lu Han.

"Michieso" gumam Lu Han kesal.

"Mulai sekarang masyarakat akan mengenal lagu ciptaan Oh Sehun hanya dinyanyikan oleh satu penyanyi saja yaitu kau Lu Han dan jika kau tetap merasa tidak pantas untuk menyanyikan lagu-laguku maka mulai lah berlatih dengan keras mulai dari sekarang. Sehingga kau bisa dianggap pantas untuk menyanyikan lagu ciptaanku" kata Sehun final tidak menginginkan bantahan apapun.

"Arraseoo.. aku.. aku hanya berharap bahwa kau tidak akan menyesal karena lagu-lagu ciptaanmu akan rusak jika dinyanyikan oleh ku" gumam Lu Han pelan.

"Traktir aku makan" kata Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Mwo ?"

"Kau punya hutang 4 mangkuk jjajangmyeon padaku dan aku menagihnya sekarang juga" kata Sehun dan menit berikutnya Lu Han sudah mendapati tubuh mungilnya di seret oleh Sehun ke dalam mobilnya.

..

..

Berkat kerja sama kompak dari pihak WYF ent dan CjP ent skandal tentang romantisme Sehun dan Lu Han akhirnya bisa teredam dengan sempurna, digantikan dengan antusiasme masyarakat tentang proyek spesial yang Kris beri nama Hun&Han. Sang CEO bahkan menggelar pesta khusus yang melibatkan seluruh artsi dari WYF dan CjP untuk semakin meyakinkan bahwa proyek gabungan ini memang sudah dirancang sebelum skandal Sehun dan Lu Han muncul ke permukaan. Semua masalah sudah teratasi tapi ada satu hal yang menganggu sang CEO yaitu asistennya...

Dengan proyek gabungan ini membuat intensitas Lu Han mengunjungi gedung WYF semakin meningkat dan hal itu juga berarti intensitas pertemuan antara Tao dan Lu Han semakin meningkat. Kris benci itu. Ditambah dengan pernyataan Tao yang mengatakan bahwa Lu Han adalah idolanya dan ia sangat senang karena bisa diberi kesempatan untuk bekerja sama dengan idolanya.

"Stupid singer" gerutu Kris mengamati Tao yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Lu Han.

..

Pesta CjP dan WYF berjalan dengan sangat meriah dan juga mewah. Tema dari pesta itu sendiri adalah pool party yang dilakukan di _rooftop_ gedung pencakar langit di Hotel Emperior.

..

"Kau kedinginan" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba memakaikan sebuah jaket pada pundak Lu Han.

"Sehun" gumam Lu Han blushing.

"Cuaca seoul sedang buruk akhir-akhir ini" kata Sehun canggung dan Lu Han hanya mengangguk. Sesungguhnya namja mungil itu ingin sekali berteriak pada Sehun mengapa ia sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk menghubunginya atau sekedar meneleponnya untuk basa basi. Tapi ia sendiri tidak punya rasa percaya diri yang cukup besar untuk mendengar jawaban Sehun

"Kau mau aku ambilkan minum ?" tanya Sehun dan Lu Han hanya mengangguk.

Saat Sehun pergi mengambilkan minum untuk Lu Han, namja mungil itu melihat sosok kikuk Tao yang sepertinya tidak terbiasa dengan hiruk pikuk pesta.

"Taoooiiieeeee" panggil Lu Han.

"Lu geee" sapa Tao sambil mengucek matanya.

"Waeee ?" tanya Lu Han khawatir sambil menahan tangan Tao agar tidak terus menyiksa matanya karena akan semakin memperparah merahnya.

"Sepertinya ada debu yang masuk ke mataku" rengek Tao. "Aku akan meniupnya" kata Lu Han dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Tao.

..

..

..

Amarah memuncak di kepala Kris. Bagaimana bisa ia menahan amarahnya saat melihat Lu Han mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Tao. "Brengsek !" teriak Kris emosi sedikit tidak sadar karena pengaruh alkohol yang baru saja diminumnya.

Sehun melihat Kris berjalan gusar ke arah Tao.. Eh.. bukan. Kris berjalan gusar ke arah Lu Han ? dan sedetik kemudian suara para pengunjung pesta yang terkejut karena aksi Kris itu pun terdengar memekik di pesta meriah tersebut. Sehun hanya bisa melemparkan gelas yang ia pegang dan berlari ke arah Lu Han yang terjatuh ke dalam kolam sehabis di tinju oleh Kris.

"Lu Han !"

_ tebece ...

**Hehheeeee... update apaan ini XD**

**another absurd udpate : )))))**

**Mian for my absurd update, alur geje, typo berserakan, feel gak dapet. Mianhaeeee T_T**

**22 ****REVIEWS**** ! KALIAN JJANGGGGG ! MWUAAAACCHHHHH :***

**thanks for comment, favorite and follow : ' )**

**Mind to RnR again ? **

**Chucucucuucucucucucuuuuuu :***


	3. The singer and the plan

Deer's Eyes

Tittle : Deer's Eyes

Series : Chapter 3 –_ The singer and the plan _–

Rated : M

Cast : EXO"otp and _others_

**HunHan** **ChanBaek **** KaiSoo **** TaoRis **** SuLay **** ChenMin**

**Warning : This is Yaoi means Boy x Boy (Dont Like Dont read) ! No Bash !**

A/N * _Italic _ kata-kata yang tidak terucap a.k.a mbatin

**Author POV**

__Meanwhile at Jeju beautifull island__

"..."

"Aku rasa Lu Han melakukan kesalahan. Kau tidur di kamar ini dan aku akan pergi ke resepsionis untuk memesan satu kamar lagi" kata Kyungsoo gugup bergegas untuk kabur dari Jongin. Sang model pun dengan cekatan meraih pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan merangkul bahu mungil itu "Soo ahh.. Kenapa harus membuang-buang uang untuk memesan kamar lagi. _Look_ ! Kamar ini bahkan bisa untuk menampung satu crew pemotretan dan lagipula aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa menemukan kamar dengan pemandangan seindah ini." kata Jongin sambil mempererat pelukannya di bahu Kyungsoo dan menyeret tubuh mungil itu untuk ikut menganggumi indahnya pemandangan Laut Jeju. "Oo..okey jika menurutmu begitu. Waaah.. indah sekali. Kita sungguh beruntung mendapat kamar yang menghadap langsung ke laut" kagum Kyungsoo. Tapi jika di pikir ulang tidak heran jika Lu Han memesankan mereka kamar yang menghadap langsung ke laut karena Lu Han adalah maniak laut. Lu Han kecil bahkan selalu mengatakan bahwa cita-citanya adalah menjadi kapten bajak laut sang penguasa lautan, _silly boy_.

"Dia sangat menyukai laut. dia sangat menyukai bau laut. dia sangat menyukai suara deburan laut. Tidak heran jika dia memesankan kita kamar yang khusus menghadap laut" kata Jongin sambil membuka jendela besar yang menjadi penghubung dengan balkon. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin juga menyukai laut dan itu karena Lu Han juga menyukai laut.

"Kai..." gumam Kyungsoo.

"Mwo ? Kau tidak pernah memanggilku Kai, Soo ah. Wae ?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Aku.. aku.. Mohon..." kata Kyungsoo gemetar ingin mengungkap permintaanya pada Jongin tapi terlalu takut apabila permintaan nya itu malah akan merusak mood liburan mereka.

"Wae ? Kenapa gemetaran begitu ? Kau tahu kan kau bisa mengatakan segalanya padaku Soo" kata Jongin dengan nada kelewatan lembut yang semakin membuat Kyungsoo gemetaran.

"Jongin yang aku ingin katakan adalah Bisakahselamaliburaninikaumelupakansegalatentangluhandan

" kata Kyungsoo dengan sekali hentakan.

"Wow.. Hmm ? Bisa kau ulangi lagi ?" kata Jongin semakin bingung dengan tingkah aneh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengambil nafas sedalam mungkin dan menghembuskannya, melatih kata-kata itu sekali lagi dalam otaknya. "Jongin yang aku ingin katakan adalah bisakah selama liburan ini kau hanya memikirkan aku dan melupakan segala tentang Lu Han ? Hanya seminggu saja" mohon Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya ?" tanya Jongin semakin bingung.

'_And yeah.. Stupid Kyungsoo ! Kenapa jongin harus melakukannya ? Kenapa juga aku yang bodoh ini mengharapkan Jongin melupakan Lu Han dan malah memintanya untuk memikirkanku. Stupid me'_ batin Kyungsoo. "Tapi... aku rasa kau ada benarnya juga. Seluruh hidupku terus menerus memikirkan tentang Lu Han, Lu Han, Lu Han dan cinta sepihakku saja. Aku rasa itu tidak sehat. Kau benar.. aku harus melupakannya sejenak dan menata kembali apa yang benar-benar aku butuhkan" kata Jongin polos tidak menyadari maksud sebenarnya dari Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya bukan itu maksudku tapi yaahh aku rasa itu juga benar. Kalau begitu mari kita menghabiskan waktu libur kita selama seminggu ini dengan bersenang-senang ! JEJUUUUUUUU ! WE ARE READY FOR JEJUUUUUUU" teriak Kyungsoo pada lautannya yang hanya mendesirkan ombaknya. Jongin pun mau tidak mau ikut berteriak meluapkan segala energinya untuk menghabiskan liburan bersama Kyungsoo tanpa ada yang mengetahui bahwa jauh dalam hatinya sang model sedang bertanya apakah ia bisa melupakan Lu Han sejenak saja ?. Lu Han selalu menjadi pusat perputaran galaxy nya, apapun yang ia lakukan hanya untuk membuat Lu Han terkesan, bangga dan menjadi semakin dekat dengannya.

"Kyungsoo" gumam Jongin tiba-tiba membuat Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya dan berdehem memberi isyarat ada apa. "Bisakah kau membantuku melupakannya ? Mencintai tanpa di cintai itu sangat menyakitkan. Kau tahu sakit nya ? Sangat" gumam Jongin membuat namja bermata doe yang di hadapannya itu mengernyit karena Jongin tidak pernah terdengar serapuh ini.

"Aku tahu rasanya... Mungkin di antara kita bertiga aku lah yang paling mengerti rasanya sakit karena cinta sepihak. Aku akan membantumu melupakannya" kata Kyungsoo lembut dan berjinjit untuk meraih leher Jongin yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya agar menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu nya.

'_Aku mencintaimu.. Jika saja kata-kata itu cukup untuk mengobati luka hatimu, pasti aku akan menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia. Jika saja kata-kata itu cukup untukmu Kim Jongin'_ batin Kyungsoo sambil menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya pada pelukan Jongin yang terasa begitu hangat.

..

..

..

Sudah dua hari dan semuanya berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Satu hal yang membuat Jongin terkejut adalah pikirannya teralihkan dari Lu Han selama dua hari kemarin dan itu semua karena Kyungsoo. Mungkin tidak teralih seluruhnya karena ia masih tetap memikirkan Lu Han saat ia melihat apapun barang atau makanan yang menjadi favorite sang penyanyi.

'_Lu Han pasti akan membeli semua macaroons ini'_

'_Lu Han pasti akan membeli semua gula-gula apel ini'_

'_Lu Han membenci masakan kepiting'_

'_Lu Han benci lagu ini'_

'_Lu Han .. apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang ? Apakah ia sudah makan dengan cukup ? Apakah ia sudah meminum obatnya dengan rutin ?'_

Seberapa pun Jongin berusaha tapi setengah dari dirinya selalu menuju ke Lu Han dan akan selalu menuju ke namja mungil yang sangat ia rindukan saat ini.

..

"Bwwwaaaaaaaa..." teriak Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin tersadar dari lamunan nya .

"Wae ?" tanya Jongin hilang arah membuat Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya sebal karena Jongin ternyata tidak memperhatikan semua ocehanya dari tadi. "Kau menyebalkan" gerutu Kyungsoo dengan poutnya. "Ooouuu babyy Sooosoo. Mianhae" rayu Jongin sambil mencubit pipi pink Kyungsoo agar namja itu menghentikan aksi ngambek nya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hhm ?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau.. aku sedang memikiranmu" kata-kata itu meluncur otomatis dari mulut Jongin tanpa ia sadari dan memang benar Jongin sedang memikirkan Kyungsoo. Jongin menyebut dirinya bodoh karena kenapa baru sekarang ia menyadari bahwa keberadaan Kyungsoo disampingnya juga sama pentingnya dengan keberadaan Lu Han di sisinya. Ia menyukai senyuman konyol namja doe itu, ia juga menyukai lelucon bodoh Kyungsoo dan berbaik hati untuk pura-pura tertawa agar namja doe itu tidak malu dan yang paling ia sukai adalah cara Kyungsoo memperlakukannya. Kyungsoo selalu membuat Jongin merasa dibutuhkan dan memegang kekuasaan penuh terhadap namja mungil itu. Berbeda dengan Lu Han yang selalu melakukan apapun sesuai dengan yang ia inginkan tanpa memerlukan siapa pun untuk membantunya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang ku kalau begitu ?" goda Kyungsoo.

"Aku berpikir bahwa kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang..." gumam Jongin pelan yang semakin membuat Kyungsoo deg-degan. Seluruh harapan mengumpul dalam benaknya, harapan akan Jongin yang akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia lah satu-satunya orang yang dengan tulus mencintai Jongin. Bukan Lu Han.. bukan sederetan wanita sexy yang selalu merayunya. Dia ! Kyungsoo seorang !.

"Hmmm.. aku baru menyadari bahwa kau ..." gumam Jongin.

"Aku ?" kata Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinarnya.

"Bahwa kau adalah teman terbaik yang pernah aku miliki. Kau adalah teman terbaikku Kyungsooo dan aku ingin selalu bersama dengan teman terbaik ku saat ini" kata Jongin akhirnya, membuat binaran indah dari mata Kyungsoo meredup. Bukan itu yang Kyungsoo ingin dengar, _bukan itu_..

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan teman terbaikku" gumam Kyungsoo pelan sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan luapan kecewa nya. Jongin hanya mengangguk dan kembali fokus menatap pemandangan indah tebing Jeju. Jongin tahu bahwa sedetik yang lalu bukan itu yang ia ingin katakan pada Kyungsoo tapi hatinya masih belum terlalu yakin. Jongin tidak ingin merusak persahabatannya dengan Kyungsoo hanya karena perasaannya yang masih belum stabil.

"Aku lelah. Bisakah hari ini kita di hotel saja ?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengangguk setuju sambil mengekor dibelakang. _Menyadari bahwa ia sudah membunuh semangat Kyungsoo untuk hari ini._

..

..

Hari ketiga.. dan Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin memanfaatkan sisa liburan mereka untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jongin. Sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya dan dengan seluruh keberanian yang tersisa ia akan berjudi. Berjudi tentang apa yang akan di pilih Jongin malam ini. Apapun.. apapun yang di pilih oleh Jongin malam ini akan menentukan nasib Kyungsoo. Haruskah ia tetap diam menunggu atau pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

..

"Sooo... sooooo baby" teriak Jongin di kamar hotel sambil mengecek satu persatu ruangan di kamar mereka tapi hasilnya nihil. Kyungsoo tidak ada di kamar mereka. Saat memasuki ruang TV, sebuah boneka teddy bear dengan foto Jongin yang di tempelkan menutupi bagian wajah beruang itu menarik perhatian sang model.

"Mwo ?" gumam Jongin bingung dan mengambil boneka teddy bear tersebut.

"Apa yang di pikirkan oleh Kyungsoo sekarang ?" gumam Jongin sambil menarik secarik kertas yang di ikatkan pada teddy bear tersebut.

'_Hngg.. hai Jonginie..._

_Aku tidak tahu harus menulis darimana tapi aku rasa aku tidak akan pernah memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan hal ini langsung di hadapanmu. _

_Ehhmm.. kim jongin. Kim Jongin sahabat terbaikku._

_Aku mencintaimu.. anioo.. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Ini adalah konyol karena sudah sejak lama aku menyadari bahwa aku memiliki perasaan sayang yang sangat besar terhadamu tapi baru saat ini memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakannya secara langsung. Aku tahu bahwa kau mencintai Lu Han dari dulu mungkin sampai selamanya... tapi.. Maukah kau memberiku kesempatan ? Kesempatan untuk menunjukan padamu bahwa aku lah orang yang selalu mencintaimu apa adanya.. Jika kau memberiku kesempatan atau setidaknya memiliki sedikit perasaan padaku. pergilah ke taman dandelion di sebelah hotel. Aku menunggumu' _tulis Kyungsoo. Jongin sendiri masih terkejut dengan pernyataan Kyungsoo di surat tersebut, bingung harus mengatakan apa. Saat ini ia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia mencintai Lu Han dan selama ini Jongin tidak pernah meragukannya. Tapi.. mengapa malam ini ia meragukannya ?

Jongin hanya mengikuti kata hatinya, namja itu berlari menuju tempat yang ditunjukan oleh Kyungsoo. "Mungkin aku sedikit mencintainya" gumam Jongin sambil berlari keluar dari hotel. Seakan tubuhnya berlari secara otomatis untuk mencari Kyungsoo.

_Drrrtt... drtttttt_

"Damn" umpat Jongin saat teleponnya berdering untuk kesekian kali nya dan itu hanya menunda Jongin menemui Kyungsoo nya. "MWOOO ?" teriak Jongin kesal menanggapi telepon.

'_Sesuatu terjadi pada tuan muda. Sekarang ia sedang di bawa ke rumah sakit'_

dan Jongin pun melupakan segalanya.. Membalik arah larinya, ia menuju ke arah taxi dan dengan gusar memerintahkan sang sopir agar dengan segera membawanya ke bandara.

_Jongin melupakan tujuannya berlari malam itu..._

_Melupakan Kyungsoo yang kini sedang menangis menunggunya di taman dandelion._

__ Seoul, Emperior Hotel __

"Hey... tidak ada yang perlu di tonton. Kalian bisa melanjutkan pesta kalian lagi" seru Chanyeol meyakinkan orang-orang yang mulai penasaran dan berlari menuju tepi kolam. Namja itu terus menghalau mereka dengan alasan ada seseorang yang mabuk lalu terjatuh kedalam kolam.

Sedangkan pasangannya malam ini hanya diam termangu melihat adik satu-satunya sedang menggendong sosok mungil yang kini basah kuyup sambil memeluknya sangat erat.

...

"Sehun tidak pernah seperti ini" gumam Baekhyun masih fokus mengamati Sehun yang kini berlari membawa Lu Han ke dalam hotel.

"Mwo ? Siapa yang tidak pernah seperti ini ?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Sehun... dia terlihat sangat khawatir. Entahlah hanya saja sudah lama aku tidak melihat wajahnya menampakan ekspresi apapun setelah kematian eomma. Tapi tadi dia terlihat menampakan ekspresi marah, sedih, khawatir dan terluka. Seakan barang berharganya sudah di hancurkan" kata Baekhyun.

"Mungkin seseorang memang merusak barang atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang berharga bagi Sehun. Kali ini apa kau juga akan menghalangi Sehun untuk bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai juga eoh ?" tanya Chanyeol.

_Hening_— Baekhyun terlalu malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan '_Fuck Buddy_' nya itu atau bisa dikatakan ia juga tidak tahu jawaban apa yang akan dia berikan. Bukannya Baekhyun tidak ingin donsaeng tersayangnya jatuh cinta, tapi ini sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa ia mengidap suatu phobia di tinggalkan sendirian, dimana ia selalu merasa bahwa Sehun pasti akan meninggalkannya seorang diri jika ia bertemu dengan orang yang ia cintai. Mulai dari sanalah Baekhyun selalu menjadi penghalang terbesar bagi siapa pun yeoja atau namja yang ingin mendekati Sehun.

"Kau tahu Baek bahwa phobia mu itu tidak beralasan karena kau tahu bahwa aku akan selalu ada disampingmu. Kau juga tahu bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu walaupun aku teramat sangat lelah dengan semua ketidak pastian ini" gumam Chanyeol lalu berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan pikirannya sendiri dan membantu Kris lepas dari amukan asisten imutnya.

"Mianhae" gumam Baekhyun pada pundak Chanyeol. Semua orang bahkan Sehun selalu memarahinya karena ia lah pihak yang menolak untuk meresmikan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Tapi hanya Baekhyun seorang yang mengerti tentang perasaan ini, perasaan takut ini. Namja mungil itu terus berharap bahwa orang lain akan mulai mengerti tentang posisinya, tentang phobia nya, tentang ceritanya yang membuat dirinya terikat dalam ketakutan tentang sebuah hubungan romantisme. Disaat kebanyakan anak-anak berumur 6 tahun hidup bahagia dengan permen mereka, Baekhyun kecil malah sibuk melihat semua kepahitan yang terjadi dalam keluarganya jauh sebelum Sehun lahir, ia juga yang merasakan kepahitan saat ia harus menghibur eomma nya yang depresi karena appa nya memutuskan pergi bersama wanita lain, ia juga yang merasakan kepahitan saat Tuhan memutuskan memanggil eomma nya untuk selamanya. Hanya dia sendirian dan semua itu sangat membekas dalam hati Baekhyun kecil. Membuatnya menjadi sosok yang phobia untuk ditinggalkan sendirian dalam ruangan, membuatnya tidak percaya dalam cinta, membuatnya tidak percaya bahwa di dunia ini ada yang namanya cinta sejati dan membuatnya tidak percaya bahwa namja yang bernama Chanyeol itu akan selalu setia berada disampingnya.

..

..

..

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukaaannn ?!" teriak Tao emosi pada sang CEO.

"Kau yang tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan Tao !" teriak Kris balik.

..

"Gwenchana ? Lu Han gwenchana ?" tanya Tao khawatir tidak menghiraukan teriakan Kris malah berlari menghampiri Sehun yang kini sedang menggendong Lu Han yang pingsan.  
>"Aku akan membawanya ke salah satu kamar" gumam Sehun sambil menatap Kris tajam seakan bertelepati bahwa Kris akan benar-benar menyesal sudah menyakiti Lu Han-nya. "Aku ikut" kata Tao tapi belum sempat panda boy mengikuti Sehun, sebuah tangan kekar menahannya.<p>

"Waeyoooo ?!" teriak Tao tidak sabar membuat alis Kris mengangkat sebagai ekspresinya terkejut karena malam ini Taozi sang asisten imutnya sudah dua kali membentaknya dan itu hanya karena Lu Han. "Kau ikut denganku" kata Kris mutlak tidak menerima penolakan membuat Tao menggeram mau tidak mau mengikuti sang CEO seperti yang ia lakukan selama bertahun-tahun ini. Sehun tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan apa yang sedang terjadi antara Tao dan Kris. Saat ini pikirannya sedang fokus pada namja mungil yang terus mengeluarkan darah dari hidung nya.

..

..

Tao mau tidak mau mengikuti langkah Kris yang terlalu cepat untuknya, entah kemana CEO nya yang sepertinya sedang mengalami gangguan otak itu akan membawanya. "Masuk" kata Kris dingin memerintah agar Tao masuk kedalam kamar yang kemarin ia pesankan sebagai kamar untuk Kris berkencan dengan putri grup Wang malam ini. Tapi kenapa malah ia yang disuruh masuk ke kamar ini sekarang batin Tao bingung tapi tetap mengikuti semua perintah.

..

"Apa sih yang sebenarnya kau lakukan ? Kau bertindak aneh malam ini ! Memukul Lu Han huh ? CEO Wu.. apa yang sedang ada di otak udangmu itu ?!" teriak Tao marah sesaat setelah Kris menutup pintu dengan rapat. "Mwo ? Taozi.. kau tahu kan saat ini aku masih bos mu dan kau sangat tahu bahwa aku sama sekali tidak menerima seluruh ketidak sopanan yang ditujukan padaku ?!" teriak Kris balik sambil berjalan mendekati Tao dengan aura yang membuat sang panda otomatis melangkah mundur untuk menjauh.

"_Apa_—apapun yang alasannya kau pasti akan menyesalinya besok" kata Tao grogi masih terus berjalan ke belakang karena Kris yang terus menerus berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Aku tidak suka jika dia berada dekat denganmu" kata Kris tenang.

"Lu Han hanya menyapaku tadi dan dia adalah temanku ! Tentu saja kami dekat" balas Tao dan langsung menelan semua hal yang akan ia ucapkan saat kakinya membentur sesuatu empuk yang ia tebak adalah ranjang. '_Sebuah ranjang'_ ulang Tao dalam hatinya.

"Tapi hal itu tetap saja tidak membuatku senang Taozi. Melihatnya menyentuhmu seperti ini hanya akan membuat darahku mendidih" kata Kris sambil menyentuh pipi Tao dengan sangat lembut, seakan kulit porcelain itu akan retak jika di sentuh.

"Sajangnim—" kata Tao lemah mencoba untuk menepis tangan Kris yang terus membelai lembut kulitnya. "Aku tidak senang saat milikku di sentuh oleh orang lain" kata Kris mendominasi sambil mendorong halus tubuh asistennya agar terjatuh di ranjang yang empuk.

"Kk—kris..." protes Tao tapi terputus oleh sepasang bibir yang kini mendominasi bibirnya. Bibir yang menjadi idaman seluruh gadis di Seoul, bibir tersexy yang menjadi _first kiss_ nya dan satu-satunya bibir yang memang ia inginkan untuk menyentuh miliknya. "Kau... apa yang kau lakukan padaku little panda ?" gumam Kris di sela ciuman mereka sambil terus mendominasi ciuman panas yang ternyata menjadi hal pertama yang ia ingin lakukan saat pertama melihat Tao 3 tahun lalu.

...

Sedikit demi sedikit Tao membuka matanya yang terpejam erat karena ia tidak merasakan lagi pergerakan bibir Kris dan mendapati bahwa sang CEO tertidur saat menciumnya. Tao menggeram sebal karena di tinggal tidur oleh Kris sesaat setelah ia mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

"Stupid CEO.. Stupid... arrrggghhhhzmxjdzzzzz" gerutu Tao ingin bangun tapi terhalang karena badan Kris yang menindihnya terlampau berat. "Ottokeeee" gumam Tao lesu karena sepertinya malam ini ia akan terperangkap dibawah tubuh Kris.

..

..

..

"Bolehkah aku menitipkan Tuan muda ku disini ?"

Sehun hanya bisa menatap pria paruh baya yang sedang berdiri sopan di depannya itu dengan tatapan aneh, seakan kedua tanduk sedang tumbuh di kepalanya yang mulai membotak.

"Huh ?" tanya Sehun bingung mengapa kepala pelayan keluarga Lu ini malah menitipkan Lu Han di apartemennya. "Sebagai info saja bahwa rumah kami sedang di kepung oleh wartawan dan tidak ada jalan masuk untuk memasukan Tuan muda ke dalam. Lagipula di rumah kami sedang ada keluarga dari sepupu Jongin. Aku rasa meletakan tuan muda yang sedang terbaring lemah dengan keberadaan mereka bukanlah ide yang bagus. Sedangkan Kyungsoo manajernya sedang berlibur ke Jeju bersama tuan muda Jongin. Dia tidak memiliki teman lagi. Saya mohon Tuan Oh bersedia" kata Yun ahjussi dengan sopan atau sangat sopan batin Sehun.

"Hmm.. aku tidak keberatan sebenarnya. Dia boleh berada di apartemenku sampai masalah ini selesai dan kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menjaganya" kata Sehun membuat Yun ahjussi tersenyum lega. "Baguslah. Aku tahu kau bisa di andalkan Tuan Oh" kata Yun.

"Sehun. Panggil saja aku Sehun" kata Sehun sambil menunjukan kamarnya agar membawa barang Lu Han semenara ke kamarnya. Setelah memastikan bahwa pendarahan di hidung Lu Han sudah berhenti dan menyuntikan beberapa suntikan penghilang rasa sakit, Yun ahjussi dan dokter pribadi Lu Han akhirnya pamit pulang.

..

"Huh... dan sekarang aku harus merawatmu. Lagi..." gerutu Sehun sambil memperbaiki selimut Lu Han agar namja mungil nya tidak kedinginan. Ini adalah kali kedua Sehun merawat Lu Han dan ia bersumpah bahwa kali ketiga namja mungil itu mengunjungi apartemennya ia harus dalam kondisi sadar dan sehat.

"Bitchy face" gumam Sehun gusar sambil mengganti secara berkala kompres di pipi mulus yang kini sudah ternoda dengan warna biru yang ia yakin besok akan semakin parah. Sehun terus mengumpat tentang apa yang sebenarnya Kris pikirkan sampai dengan tega nya ia meninju Lu Han yang notabene memiliki badan 10 kali lebih mungil dari Kris. "Lu Han bahkan lebih mungil dari Tao !" gusar Sehun sekali lagi.

"Bahkan aku yakin ketua mafia hongkong pun tidak akan tega menyakiti LuLu" gumam Sehun sambil mengingat bagaimana ia selalu dikalahkan dengan senjata "Bbuing..bbuing dan puppy eyes" milik Lu Han. Setelah membereskan peralatan kompresnya, Sehun memutuskan untuk ikut berbaring di sebelah sang penyanyi yang masih tertidur karena efek obat. Awalnya Sehun sudah cukup puas dengan hanya terbaring dan mengamati sosok cantik Lu Han yang menurutnya semakin cantik saat tertidur. Sehun menyukai bulu mata Lu Han yang secara natural terlihat lebih panjang dan lentik dari yeoja lainnya, Sehun menyukai tahi lalat yang ada di leher mulus nya, Sehun menyukai bibir Lu Han yang sedikit membuka saat tidur dan Sehun sangat menyukai pipi Lu Han yang selalu merona pinky.

"Kau kedinginan ? Pasti kau kedinginan dan aku yang baik hati akan menghangatkanmu" gumam Sehun sendiri mencari alasan yang tepat bagi dirinya sendiri untuk memeluk Lu Han dan ...semua terasa pas. Tubuh mungil Lu Han seakan terasa sangat pas berada dalam pelukan possesive nya, tubuh Lu Han terasa sangat pas saat namja mungil itu semakin menyurukan tubuhnya ke dada bidang Sehun seakan mencari kehangatan. Sehun pun semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh mungil itu meninggalkan semakin banyak sisa kosong di ranjang king size nya. Ia perlu merasakan Lu Han, ia perlu menciumi setiap aroma vanilla Lu Han, ia perlu menyentuh kulit Lu Han dan ia perlu mendekap Lu Han untuk mengobati kerinduannya selama 3 minggu tanpa menyentuh Lu Han.

'_Tuan muda selalu menunggumu di depan pintu'_ kata Yun ahjussi sesaat sebelum pria itu pamit pulang terulang kembali di otak Sehun. Ia tahu Lu Han masih marah karena ia yang pengecut itu tidak kunjung memberi kabar setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka dan hanya bertemu saat pertemuan penting tentang skandal mereka. Seandainya saja Lu Han tahu berapa kali Sehun diam berdiri di mobilnya, menahan gejolak untuk langsung menghambur ke pintu keluarga Lu dan memanggil Lu Han agar keluar. Seandainya mereka tahu berapa lama Sehun memandangi nomor Lu Han yang ia dapat dari manajer nya di handphone tanpa sekalipun ada keberanian untuk memencet tombol 'Dial'.

Sehun ingin ...

_Tapi..._

dan selalu ada kata tapi yang mencegahnya..

_Ni pum aneseo sesangi nae geosieottdeon cheolebdeon sijeoleun annyeong – In your arms, the world was mine. Goodbye to those happy days._ Cheoeumieosseo geutorog nal ddeollige han sarameun neobbunijanka – _It was first time that someone made me nervous, you were the only one. _

Sehun tersenyum senang karena sebuah kata-kata terlintas dalam benaknya yang akan ia jadikan menjadi salah satu lirik untuk album Lu Han. _Album khusus untuk Lu Han_.

"Tidurlah Lu baby.. _Have a nice dream princess_" gumam Sehun sambil menarik kepala Lu Han agar bersandar tidur di tubuhnya.

..

..

..

..

"Hhhmmmmmm" lenguh Lu Han saat merasakan sinar matahari jahat yang selalu mengganggu tidur cantiknya mulai terasa. "Stupiddd sun" gumam Lu Han tapi masih terlalu malas untuk membuka matanya dan tersenyum sambil semakin menempelkan hidungnya pada sprei lembut yang berbau sangat harum batinnya. Sprei nya tidak pernah berbau seperti ini, sprei nya tidak pernah berbau semaskulin ini, tempat tidurnya tidak pernah sekokoh ini dan tempat tidurnya tidak pernah memeluknya dengan hangat. 'WAITTTTT ?!' horor Lu Han dalam otak mungilnya dan mulai membuka matanya dengan sangat dramatis.

"Sehunnn ?!" teriak Lu han saat melihat lagi-lagi kejadian aneh membuatnya berakhir di ranjang Sehun dan apa pula yang terjadi sampai-sampai ia bisa berakhir tidur berpelukan dengan Sehunie. "Awwww" gumam Lu Han kesakitan saat ia merasakan setengah dari wajahnya seakan habis di tinju oleh beton.

"Princess.. bisakah kau tidak ribut pagi-pagi huh ?" gerutu Sehun disebelahnya.

"Sehuniiieee... Hunnhunnnnnnn... Kepalaku sakit huweeeeeee" rengek Lu Han imut pada akhirnya saat menyadari sesuatu berbeda dan tidak mengenakan pada wajahnya.

"Appoo ? Sebentar aku akan membawakan tablet penghilang rasa sakit" kata Sehun sigap dan hampir melompat dari ranjang untuk bergegas mengambilkan obat untuk Lu Han. Dengan cekatan Sehun membantu Lu Han untuk meminum obatnya.

"That angry bird !" gerutu Lu Han kesal saat ia mengingat kejadian malam itu yang membuat wajah berharganya menjadi babak belur. "Angry bird ?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Hmmmm angry bird. CEO Wu.. dia persis seperti angry bird yang berwarna kuning. Rambutnya kuning blonde dan alisnya selalu mengangkat seperti sedang marah" kata Lu Han sambil menirukan alis Kris yang memang nampak seperti alis angry bird, membuat Sehun sedikit tertawa melihat tingkah imut Lu Han. "Hunniiee.. apa parah ? Apa biru nya sangat biru ? Apa ungu nya sangat ungu ? Apa wajahku berubah menjadi buruk ? Apa aku sudah tidak tampan macho lagi ? Huwwweeeee, aku akan menuntun CEO Wu karena sudah merusak ketampanankuuuuu" rengek Lu Han yang dengan dramatis menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. "Cup cup cupp... Tidak seburuk itu kok dan kau memang tidak pernah terlihat machoo"kata Sehun menenangkan.

"Sehunieeee.. aku ingin pancake" gumam Lu Han sambil mengelus perutnya menunjukan bahwa ia sangat lapar. "Yakkk, angkat bokong datar mu dan pergi memasak sendiri ke dapur bweeekkk" tolak Sehun yang membuat Lu han mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena Sehunie nya tidak memperlakukan seorang pasien dengan baik !.

"Tapi... sehunieee. aku sedang sakit dan kepalaku terasa sangat pusingg" rengek Lu han tapi Sehun meneguhkan hatinya bahwa ia tidak akan terbujuk oleh aegyo Lu Han lagi.

"Sehunieeeeee"

"Mwo ?!"

"Bbbuuuiing... bbuinggggg"

..

..

..

_dan Sehun pun memakai celemek untuk pertama kalinya dan memasak pancake untuk bayi rusa nya._

..

..

..

"Kwau tahuwww kwenapawwa Kwiss menijwukuuu ?" kata Lu Han dengan mulut penuh pancake.

"Telan dulu pancake mu" kata Sehun dengan tatapan datarnya walaupun dalam hatinya terus berteriak bahwa mungkin di dalam darah Lu han tersebar gen "CUTE" yang menjalar di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. "Hmm.. kau tahu kenapa Kris meninjuku ? Aku bahkan belum melakukan kesalahan apapun" pout Lu Han.

"Aku juga tidak tahu.. hmm. coba kau ingat-ingat lagi. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat itu sampai Kris marah padamu ?" tanya Sehun. "Hmmmm. tidak tahu" kata Lu Han bingung.

"Aku sedang menunggumu mengambilkan minum untukku. Lalu aku melihat Tao dan kita berbicara sebentar. Lalu aku membantu meniupkan mata merah Tao yang kemasukan debu. Laluuuu sedetik kemudian aku sudah merasakan tubuhku terpelantin ke kolam dan aku pingsan." jelas Lu Han. Sehun hanya berpikir tentang kemungkinan yang paling masuk akal mengapa Kris memukul Lu Han kemarin. _'Mungkin saja Kris... ah tidak mungkin. Tao sangat jauh dari tipe Kris dan setahuku Kris adalah straight ! as straight as spagheti'_ pikir Sehun.

"Nanti aku akan meminta penjelasan darinya. Kau sudah selesai makan ?" tanya Sehun dan Lu han menganggukan kepalanya dengan imut. Seperti sebelumnya, Sehun memasak dan Lu Han yang mencuci piringnya.

..

..

"Hunniiieeeee jangan pergiiiiiiii. Bagaimana jika Kris datang untuk meninjuku lagi ? Lalu bagaimana jika ada wartawan yang menerobos masuk. Huweeeeee" rengek Lu han sambil bergelayut seperti koala, memohon agar Sehun tidak pergi.

"Luuu.. aku pergi untuk membelikanmu obat. Kepala pelayanmu yang bertanduk itu baru saja meneleponku untuk membelikan obat. Pweehhh, kau hanya kena tinju sekali dan obat yang harus kau minum bahkan sebanyak penderita kanker" gerutu Sehun sambil memakai jaketnya.

"Ugghhhh" gerutu Lu Han menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi stok obat-obatan akan datang dan ia benci itu. Lu Han ingin berhenti mengkonsumsi obat-obat tersebut tapi bagaimana bisa ia berhenti jika obat-obatan itulah yang menopang hidupnya.

"Kau melamun" kata Sehun sambil mencubit pipi Lu Han untuk mengembalikan kesadaran namja mungil itu. "Hmmm.. arraseoo.. Cepaattt pulang Hunhuuunnn" kata Lu Han tapi masih bergelayut di jaket Sehun. "Such a babbyyyy" gerutu Sehun tapi tidak melepaskan Lu Han kali ini.

"Ppaaiii pppaiii.. cepat kembali Hunhunnn" teriak Lu Han di pintu yang membuat semua tetangga Sehun di apartemen mewah itu membuka pintunya untuk melihat asal keributan.

"aarrrgghh memalukan" gerutu Sehun dengan wajah merona nya.

..

..

"Urrrgghhh" gerutu Kris saat merasakan kepalanya yang seakan terbagi dua pagi ini. Sang CEO tidak terlalu mengingat tentang kejadian semalam tapi ia yakin bahwa kemarin malam ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan besar yang membuat semua mata di kantor WYF tertuju padanya.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Wu" sapa resepsionis nya dan Kris hanya menganggukan kepalanya, tipikal sang CEO berkepribadian dingin. "Dimana Tao ?" tanya Kris pada sang resepsionis.

"Tadi pagi aku melihatnya sudah datang tapi kemudian pergi lagi Tuan Wu" jelas sang resepsionis dan membuat Kris semakin bingung kenapa pagi ini Tao tidak menunggunya di depan gerbang seperti pagi biasanya. Tao juga tidak ribut menelepon saat Kris terlambat datang tadi.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu" titah Kris dan masuk ke dalam kantornya. Saat sedang melepaskan jas nya dan sedikit melonggarkan dasi, mata tajam sang CEO menatap sebuah amplop putih yang tertulis jelas sebagai surat pengunduran diri.

"Hng ?" gumam Kris penasaran dan langsung merobek penutup amplop tersebut untuk membaca isinya... 'Pengunduran diri Hwang Zi Tao'

"Damnnnn" umpat Kris dan langsung melempar surat pengunduran diri Tao ke sampah dan bergegas keluar dari kantornya, meninggalkan resepsionis nya yang kebingungan karena Kris berlari dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

..

'_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang di alihkan'_

"Damn it Tao ! Angkat teleponku !" geram Kris sambil meremas setir mobilnya yang menjadi korban pelampiasan emosinya. Sesuatu dalam diri Kris seakan mendidih saat mengetahui Tao-nya tiba-tiba melarikan diri begitu saja darinya, membuat seluruh terapi _anger management _yang selalu diajarkan oleh terapisnya lenyap begitu saja. Beruntung bagi Kris karena saat ia tiba di depan flat sederhana milik mantan asistennya, si panda boy sedang berada di depan pintu hendak masuk setelah sambil membawa beberapa barang belanjaan.

..

Belum sempat Tao akan membuka pintu untuk masuk, sebuah tangan kekar dengan kasar menutup kembali pintu tersebut dan langsung menyeretnya.

"Ssaj—sajangnim.. Ani... Tuan Kris Wu ! Lepaskan !" rengek Tao sambil memberontak dari sergapan Kris. "Masuk ke dalam mobil" kata Kris tenang tapi dengan nada mendominasi yang biasanya selalu berhasil pada Tao. Tapi kali ini sang panda boy tidak ingin lagi hidup dalam bayang-bayang sang CEO. Ia ingin keluar dari kungkungan Kris dan memulai cita-citanya sendiri. Sendiri sebagai Hwang Zi Tao, bukan sebagai Tao bayangan dari CEO Wu atau Tao si ekor dari CEO Wu.

"Kau saja yang masuk ke mobil dan cepat pergi dari sini ! Seorang Wu Yi Fan tidak pantas berada di tempat seperti ini bweeekkk" kata Tao ngotot dan menghempaskan tangan Kris untuk kembali masuk ke dalam flat nya.

"Arraseooo.. seorang CEO sepertiku tidak pantas berada di tepi jalan seperti ini. Kajja kita masuk ke kamar mu Taoziii" kata Kris tenang dan menarik pinggul Tao untuk menempel pada tubuhnya. '_Kenapa peribahasa senjata makan tuan selalu terjadi padaku'_ batin Tao tidak menyadari bahwa lagi-lagi ia menurut pada seluruh dominasi Kris.

..

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan huh ?" tanya Tao tidak sabaran ingin secepatnya mengusir Kris dari kamar dan juga dari hidupnya. "Apa yang terjadi semalam ? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri ?" desak Kris sambil menyamankan dirinya di sofa sederhana Tao yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan sosok Kris yang selalu terlihat mewah dari ujung rambut hingga jari kakinya.

"Yang terjadi semalam ? Mwo ? Kau lupa ? Woowwww,, CEO Wu.. Kau serius bisa memukul seseorang tanpa alasan dan besoknya wooppsss.. kau melupakan segalanya ?" kata Tao tidak percaya. "Aku ? Memukul orang ? Taoozii aku sedang mabuk malam itu. Lalu apa aku memukulmu ? Apa aku menyakitimu ? Please please maafkan aku jika orang yang aku pukul itu adalah kau. Mianhae mianhae mianhae" kata Kris panik. Sang CEO memang mengingat sesuatu tentang dirinya terlibat dalam suatu perkelahian tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa kemarin malam ia mungkin saja sudah memukul panda mungilnya.

"Sstupidd... ! Ingat kembali ! Kau ! dan Lu Han !" teriak Tao tidak sabaran.

"Mwo ?" dan ... Kris pun ingat semuanya.

"_Shit_ ! _Shit _! Aku memukul Lu Han kemarin dan ... _Shit_ !" rutuk Kris akhirnya menyadari kebodohan apa yang kemarin malam ia lakukan. "dan wartawan sudah mencium desas desus itu. Mereka membuat headline tentang perseteruan antara sang penyanyi dan sang CEO. Apa kau tidak membaca berita hari ini ?" tanya Tao tidak percaya.

"Aniioo. Itu adalah tugasmu untuk memberi info tentang headline news hari ini dan pagi ini kau tidak melakukannya" pout Kris yang tidak akan pernah cocok dengan kepribadiannya.

"Sekarang.. kau bisa keluar dari flat ku Tuan Wu" kata Tao sambil memegang knop pintu, bersiap-siap mempersilahkan Kris keluar dari hidupnya. "dan kau membenciku hanya karena Lu Han ? Apakah kau sebegitu menyukai si Lu Han itu huh ?" dengus Kris kesal.

"Aku memang menyukai Lu Han. Dia teman baik ku" kata Tao polos.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memukulnya huh ?" tanya Kris balik sambil dengan cepat berjalan ke arah Tao, hanya untuk meraup tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku tidak suka si blonde itu berada terlalu dekat denganmu. Aku tidak suka si blonde itu selalu menjadi alasanmu untuk tertawa. Aku tidak suka jika si blonde itu menyentuh wajahmu. Aku tidak suka jika kau menyukai si blonde itu ! Pokoknya aku tidak suka" kata Kris tapi kali ini tidak seperti nada memerintahnya. Kali ini suaranya lebih terdengar seperti putus asa dan rengekan seorang anak kecil yang benar-benar benci jika permen kesayangannya di ambil oleh orang lain.

"Kenapa ? Kenapa kau tidak suka ?" tanya Tao bingung.

"Karena aku menginginkanmu hanya untuk dirimu" balas Kris.

"Kau bahkan lupa bahwa kau menciumku kemarin malam di kamar hotel. Kau hanya suka melihatku berada dalam kungkunganmu saja Kris. Kau hanya suka mendominasiku" kata Tao.

"Anioo.. sepertinya. Sepertinya aku menyukaimu... Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu Tao"

_Dum... dum... dummm... hening.._

dan sekilas jika di dengar baik-baik hanya terdengar suara detak jantung mereka yang berdebar lebih keras dari normalnya. Detak jantung dua manusia yang sedang memulai awal kisah percintaan mereka yang masih jauh dari kesempurnaan tapi selalu manis untuk di lihat.

..

..

..

..

"SEHUNIEEEEEEEEEEEEE... TOLONGGGGGG"

Suara teriakan yang lebih terdengar seperti teriakan melengking seorang yeoja itu sukses membuat Sehun panik dan langsung mendobrak masuk ke dalam apartemennya sendiri. "Han ?" teriak Sehun panik. Takut jika ada wartawan gila yang menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemennya atau yang lebih buruk lagi tentang Kris yang akan meninju Lu Han lagi.

..

"Sehunniiieee tolongggggg... Namja ceboool ini menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemen kita huweeeeeee" rengek Lu Han yang kini sedang berada dalam cekikan Baekhyun yang semakin melotot ke arah Sehun sambil bergumam tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Lu Han 'Apartemen kita'.

"Yakkk ! Kau berani-berani tinggal sekamar dengan rival ku ? Sehunn _explain_ !" teriak Bakehyun mendramatisir. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah tahu bahwa hari ini akan datang, dimana hyung nya akan memarahinya karena terlibat jauh dengan Lu Han. Semua orang yang mengikuti seluruh perkembangan di dunia K-pop juga mengtahui bahwa Oh Baekhyun dan Lu Han merupakan saingan abadi dalam merebutkan tittle DivA dan dalam banyak hal lainnya.

Lu Han adalah Jerry dan Baekhyun adalah Tom.

"Kenapa sehunie ku harus menjelaskan semuanya padamu Bacoon ?" tanya Lu Han sebal.

"Karena dia adalah adik ku ! Adiku tersayang yang tidak akan pernah aku biarkan terlibat dengan namja sinting sepertimu" kata Baekhyun. "Aku tidak sintingg. Hanya spesial !" bela Lu Han sambil mengelus leher mulusnya yang kini memerah karena cekikan Baekhyun.

"Jinjja ? Kalian kakak beradik ? Kenapa aku baru tahu saat ini" gerutu Lu Han.

"Itu karena kau adalah peringkat 30 di sekolah kita dulu !" sahut Baekhyun sambil melayangkan tatapan _You-Know-What-I-Mean_. "Mwo ? Peringkat 30 itu bagus Baekki. Aku bahkan tidak pernah masuk dalam peringkat 50 besar saat SMA dulu" gumam Chanyeol tenang di sofa Sehun yang semakin membuat Sehun tidak habis pikir mengapa Chanyeol bisa duduk tenang melihat pertengkaran antara Baekhyun dan Lu Han.

"Tidak bagus jika di sekolah kami dulu hanya ada 30 siswa hahaha" kata Baekhyun senang.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat semakin banyak siswa yang depresi karena iri padaku. Aku tampan, kaya raya, pewaris tunggal, baik hati, terkenal dan penyanyi. Jika aku menambahkan tittle juara kelas, maka akan semakin banyak siswa yang depresi karena iri melihat kesempurnaanku bweeeekk" kata Lu Han bangga yang membuat 3 namja lainnya _speechless_.

"_What the_... ahh sudahlah ! Berhenti berbicara atau aku akan tertular virus bodohmu" kata Baekhyun kesal. "Hyungg.. bodoh bukan virus dan kebodohan tidak menular" kata Sehun yang menghasilkan pekikan bahagia dari Lu Han karena sudah jelas bahwa Sehun membelanya dibandingkan hyung cerewet nya itu.

"Tapi hyung ku benar. Kau harus berhenti mengatakan hal-hal bodoh Lu" kata Sehun yang kini menghasilkan tawa bahagia dari pihak Baekhyun. "Sehuniiiieeeeeee" rengek Lu Han tidak percaya bahwa pujaannya baru saja mengatainya bodoh.

..

"Okeeeyy.. Kembali ke permasalahan utama. Sehunie, apa yang dia lakukan disini ? di apartemen mu? Menggunakan pakaianmu ?" tuntut Baekhyun menghakimi Sehun.

"Kepala pelayan Lu Han yang bertanduk menitipkannya disini karena wartawan sedang mengerubungi rumah mereka dan aku tidak mungkin menelantarkan Lu Han sendirian. Dia dalam kondisi lemah Hyung" kata Sehun melembut berharap bahwa Baekhyun akan tenang saat ia menggunakan nada memelas yang selalu menjadi kelemahan bagi hyung nya itu.

"Hanya satu hari ini saja dan besok dia harus sudah keluar. Titik dan tidak ada tapi" kata Baekhyun dengan pout nya dan beralih menuju Chanyeol yang sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu ciptaan baru Sehun yang ia ciptakan saat memeluk Lu Han semalam.

..

"Minum obatmu" kata Sehun tanpa ekspresi tapi semua itu tetap membuat Lu Han blushing karena walaupun semua kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sehun selalu singkat dan dingin. Tetapi satu hal yang membuat Lu han yakin bahwa Sehun menganggapnya spesial yaitu perlakuan Sehun. '_Buktinya Sehuniee rela dingin-dingin pergi keluar untuk membelikanku obat'_ begitulah teori Lu Han.

..

..

'Akhirnya stupidd bacoon pergi juga dan aku bisa menikmati waktu berdua dengan Sehuniee ku' batin Lu Han senang sampai sebuah pikiran mengganggu kesenangannya. "Hunniiiee.. kenapa kau tidak pernah tersenyum ?" tanya Lu Han di sofa mengamati Sehun yang sedang asyik dengan piano nya yang khusus ditarik keluar dari studio pribadi ke ruang tamu, agar sang composser bisa bekerja sekaligus memantau kondisi Lu Han.

"Memang kenapa kau ingin melihatku tersenyum ?" tanya Sehun dingin dan masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum. Setiap hari aku hanya ingin melihat senyumanmu" bisik Lu Han tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh Sehun. "Aku.. aku mematikan semua emosi selama bertahun-tahun. Memiliki emosi untuk sedih, senang, tertawa, gembira hanya akan membuatku semakin lemah. Aku hanya tidak ingin merasakan apa-apa lagi. Aku tidak ingin memiliki ikatan dengan siapa pun. Aku tidak ingin memiliki perasaan apapun lagi" kata Sehun kosong sambil menatap jari-jarinya yang menyentuh _tuts_ piano-nya secara random.

'_Apa yang terjadi padamu ? Hal buruk apa yang sudah melenyapkan senyuman indahmu ?' _batin Lu Han sedih dan tanpa menyadari efek alamiah dari tubuhnya. Namja mungil itu berjalan mendekati Sehun dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum setiap hari. Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia. Aku ingin melihatmu menikmati hidupmu" gumam Lu Han di rambut Sehun yang terasa lembut menggelitik bibir Lu Han. "Kau pun tidak pernah tersenyum secara tulus. Kau pun tidak pernah terlihat bahagia. Kau pun tidak pernah menikmati hidupmu" balas Sehun dengan nada yang dibuat setenang mungkin. Menekan semua gelitikan indah di perutnya saat merasakan pelukan Lu Han yang menurutnya lebih hangat dari angin musim semi.

"Tapi setidaknya aku bisa tersenyum.. tidak seperti kau yang selalu cemberutttt dan bertampang seperti tidak punya jiwa bweee" kata Lu Han sambil menirukan _stoic face_ Sehun. 'Cute' simpul Sehun sambil menarik tangan Lu Han agar si mungil yang terlihat menguap itu duduk di pangkuannya.

"Kau baru saja bangun tidur dan kau mengantuk lagi ?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya karena Lu Han bahkan seperti tidak memiliki tenaga untuk beraktivitas lebih dari setengah hari saja.

"Obat-obatan bodoh itu terus membuatku mengantuk" gumam Lu Han sambil menguap dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sehun. Secara alamiah ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggul ramping Lu Han sambil mengusap sayang punggung Lu Han dan bergumam "Istirahatlah little Lu".

"Hoahhmmm.. Mulai besok aku akan membuat Sehuniee lebih banyak tersenyum lagi.. aku akan membuat Sehunie ..." gumam Lu Han mengantuk tapi terputus saat rasa kantuk tidak bisa lagi di toleransi oleh _deer eyes_-nya. Sedikit demi sedikit sebuah lengkungan manis di ujung bibir Sehun terbentuk sesaat setelah mendengar ucapan polos dari Lu Han-nya, sambil menyadari bahkan mungkin Lu Han tidak perlu bekerja terlalu keras untuk membuatnya bahagia karena sepertinya keberadaan Lu han di pelukannya saja sudah membuat Sehun bahagia.

Sehun tidak berencana untuk memiliki perasaan asing ini pada Lu Han. Sehun tidak berencana untuk memiliki keinginan untuk terikat pada Lu Han sejauh ini. Sehun tidak berencana untuk merobohkan dinding pelindungnya untuk Lu Han. Sehun tidak pernah berencana tapi hatinya berkata lain.. hatinya selalu melembut dan bertindak di luar keinginannya.

Sekuat apapun ia mencoba tapi siapa yang bisa menolak mahluk polos ini ? simpul Sehun sambil mencuri ciuman dari Lu Han yang tertidur.

..

..

..

"Ahjussiii.. dimana Lu Han ?!" kata Jongin setengah berteriak saat menerobos masuk mencari Yun ahjussi. "Sabar nak.. Lu Han aman dan sedang bersama dengan orang yang tepat saat ini" sahut Yun ahjussi santai sambil menawarkan teh untuk Jongin yang hanya di tanggapi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. _'Seriously ahjussi ? Kau masih sempat membuat teh saat genting seperti ini ?_' batin Jongin. "Mwo ? Kau tidak perlu secemas itu Tuan Muda Jongin. Semuanya sudah terkendali saat ini, tuan muda Lu Hanie aku titipkan pada Oh Sehun" kata Yun ahjussi.

"Oh Sehun ? Oh Sehun yang sama yang sudah mempermalukan Lu Han ku di Immortal Song ?!" tanya Jongin tidak percaya. "Yeahh.. aku rasa semua tempat selain rumah ini akan lebih aman untuk Lu Han" kata Yun ahjussi. "Apa maksud ahjussi ?" tanya Jongin bingung tapi beberapa menit kemudian pertanyaan nya terjawab saat sepasang suami istri masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan menyapanya dengan senyum palsu.

"Eomma.. Appa" gumam Jongin menyadari maksud Yun ahjussi yang mengatakan bahwa saat ini rumah kediaman Lu tidak lah aman dan itu semua di karenakan keberadaan kedua orang tuanya sendiri. "Anak ku .. kau sudah pulang dari liburanmu huh ? Heyyy.. kenapa kau seperti melihat hantu ?' tanya Nyonya Kim dengan tatapan pura-pura tersinggung.

"Annii eomma. Aku hanya terkejut melihatmu disini" kata Jongin basa-basi dan pergi.. terlalu muak untuk menghirup udara yang sama dengan manusia yang sudah berkali-kali mencoba untuk membahayakan Lu Han-nya dan semua orang yang mengancam keamanan Lu Han adalah MUSUH BAGI KIM JONGIN, tidak perduli walaupun itu orang tuanya sendiri.

..

"Jadi kyungsoo juga sudah berada di korea saat ini ?" tanya Yun ahjussi di mobil dalam perjalan untuk menjemput Lu Han di apartemen Sehun. "Huh ?" gumam Jongin dan menyadari bahwa ia langsung lari begitu saja tanpa pamit dengan Kyungsoo sesaat setelah ia mendapat telpon dari Yun tentang Lu Han.

"Oh my god. Aku harus menelepon Kyungsoo sekarang juga !" teriak Jongin sambil secepat kilat menekan speed dial 1 untuk Kyungsoo.

"Mwoyaa ? Jangan bilang kalau ke meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja di Jeju ?!" teriak Yun ahjussi. '_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif'_ dan begitupun seterusnya sampai di panggilan ke lima. Handphone Kyungsoo masih tidak aktif dan semakin membuat Jongin khawatir.

..

..

"Siapa ?"

"Tuan Oh aku datang"

"Ahh.. kepala pelayan bertanduk" gumam Sehun dan memencet tombol di intercomm nya untuk membukakan pintu untuk Yun ahjussi. "Annyeonghaseyo.. Saya datang untuk membawa Tuan Muda pulang" kata Yun ahjussi. "Kenapa cepat sekali ? Kau bilang akan menitipkannya minimal selama seminggu ?" kata Sehun tidak sadar bahwa pout protes terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Aku akan membawa Lu Han ke apartemen ku dan aku yang akan merawatnya selanjutnya" kata Jongin mulai mengeluarkan aura Aku-Tidak-Suka-Padamu ke Sehun "Dan kau adalah ?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah blank nya yang hanya membuat mood Jongin semakin ke arah _worst_.

"Kau tidak mengenalku ? Kau tidak pernah membaca majalah huh ?" tanya Jongin tidak percaya karena ia baru saja bertemu dengan salah satu warga Korea yang mengklaim tidak tahu siapa Kim Jongin itu. "Aku membaca majalah tapi aku tetap tidak tahu siapa kau" kata Sehun dengan wajah tanpa bersalah. Kim Jongin.. Kim Jongin.. Awesome Jongin. Kau serius tidak tahu siapa aku ?" kata Jongin ngotot. "Kau tidak cute dan cantik kenapa aku harus mengingat wajahmu ?" lawan Sehun tetap dengan wajah tanpa bersalahnya yang semakin membuat Jongin naik pitam.

..

"Sehunniiee.. kau berbicara dengan siapa ?" gumam sebuah suara manja yang menginterupsi perang dingin SeKai. "Luuu" kata Jongin dengan nada lebih lembut dibandingkan dengan nada yang ia gunakan saat berbicara dengan Sehun. Senyum bahagia otomatis melengkung di wajah tampan itu saat ia melihat sosok mungil Lu Han-nya dengan kemeja _flannel_ kebesaran yang bisa dipastikan adalah milik Sehun. Memar dan noda ungu merusak kecantikan Lu Han tapi itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi pesona Lu Han di mata Jongin.

"Luuuu" teriak Jongin dan berlari untuk memeluk sepupunya.

"Jonginnn. Kau sudah pulang ?" tanya Lu Han terkejut karena sesaat tadi ia belum sadar sepenuhnya dari bangun tidur. "Hem" gumam Jongin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu untuk melindungimu" kata Jongin sambil mengusap sayang memar di pipi Lu Han. "Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri kok" gerutu Lu Han dengan pout nya.

..

"Ehhhmmmmm" batuk Sehun dengan canggung untuk memberi isyarat bahwa ia tidak suka dengan adegan KaiLu di depannya. "Sehuniiee.. perkenalkan dia adalah sepupuku. Hmmm.. dia adalah anak dari kakak ibu tiri ku" jelas Lu han dan beralih menuju ke arah Sehun, membuat smirk kemenangan menghiasi wajah Sehun dan menarik tangan Lu Han agar menempel padanya.

"Salam kenal Oh dan terima kasih karena sudah merawat Lu Han selama aku tidak ada. Kemasi barang-barangmu, kita akan ke apartemen ku" kata Jongin dingin tidak menerima protes.

"Tapiii..." protes Lu Han terpotong oleh tatapan dingin Jongin yang membuatnya takut untuk membantah. "Arra.. arraaa" gerutu Lu Han sambil berjalan menuju kamar Sehun untuk mengemasi barangnya. "Dia bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi disini" kata Sehun.

"Aku yakin bahwa kau sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali menikmati apartemen mu sendirian bukan ?" kata Jongin dan Sehun tidak bisa menjawab. Perkataan Jongin barusan adalah benar, seharusnya ia senang karena apartemen nya kembali damai dan tenang, ia tidak harus mendengarkan rengekan manja Lu Han atau bbuing bbuing Lu Han saat namja itu meminta sesuatu padanya. Ia seharusnya senang tapi kenapa ... kenapa Sehun tidak merasa senang saat Lu Han pergi ?

"Sehuniiee.. aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih karena sudah merawatku" pamit Lu Han.

"Aku tunggu di mobil" kata Jongin memutuskan bahwa mungkin ada sesuatu yang Lu Han ingin ucapkan langsung pada Sehun. "Ne.. berhati-hatilah dan kita akan segera bertemu untuk membicarakan tentang HunHan project" kata Sehun sedatar mungkin.

"Neee.. aku akan berlatih dengan sangat keras, jadi kau tidak akan malu saat mendengar seluruh lagu indah ciptaanmu ku nyanyikan. Kau akan sangat bangga padaku Sehuniiieee" kata Lu Han imut.

"Aku yakin kau bisa" kata Sehun pendek.

"Kau.. apa kali ini kau akan menghubungiku hhm ? Jangan pura-pura tidak ada sesuatu di antara kita. Apa kali ini kau juga akan mengacuhkan ku lagi ?" tanya Lu Han akhirnya dengan penuh harap.

"Pasti... aku pasti akan menghubungimu" kata Sehun dan mencium pipi Lu Han.

..

"Luuuuuu ayoooo cepaaatttt" teriak Jongin dari arah pintu dan membuat Lu han berteriak bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan selesai. "Pppaaaii ppai sehuniee" kata Lu Han dan berlari menuju Jongin.

"Ppaiii" gumam Sehun pada pintu yang menutup.

..

..

..

Sehun selalu menyukai kesendirian.. Sehun selalu menyukai suasana sepi..

"Lalu sejak kapan aku mulai takut untuk sendirian lagi ?" gumam Sehun sendirian di balkon apartemennya yang terletak di lantai teratas, menyajikan pemandangan indah gemerlap lampu Seol di malam hari. Perhatiannya terarah pada LCD super besar milik mall mewah yang terletak di seberang apartemen Sehun. Dimana wajah cantik Lu Han menempati tempat teratas yang hanya bisa di tempati oleh para artis papan atas. Lu Han-ya yang imut dan iklan produk kecantikan.

Sehun memandangi foto Lu Han di LCD super besar itu, tenggelam dalam deer eyes Lu Han yang berwarna cokelat almond, tanpa sengaja menyimpulkan bahwa Lu Han ternyata memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan almarhum eomma nya. Hanya beberapa orang yang memiliki warna khas seperti mata itu dan hal itulah yang menarik perhatian Sehun, bahkan ia dan Baekhyun saja tidak mewarisi warna mata Eomma nya.

"Eomma.. Sehun merindukanmu" gumam Sehun sambil menahan dada nya tiba-tiba terasa sesak saat memori detik-detik kematian eomma nya menelusup keluar dari otak nya. Detik detik dimana seorang Oh Sehun menangis sampai ia yakin bahwa tidak ada lagi air mata yang tersisa untuk ia teteskan saat ini. Detik dimana Sehun membuang semua perasaannya dan memilih akan hidup sebagai manusia yang tidak memiliki perasaan, sehingga ia tidak harus merasakan rasa sakit ini lagi.

_Geu hanjansogenun sseudisseun._

_Neowaui chueogi issetottgo_

_Geu hanjanmaneuron_

_Ajik neol su eobseulgeotgata_ _– _Dalam satu cangkir, ada kenangan pahit denganmu. Dengan hanya satu cangkir itu, aku tidak berpikir aku dapat melupakanmu.

Tulis sehun di buku notes yang selalu berada di saku nya. Buku notes yang menjadi teman abadi Sehun dalam menuliskan semua kata-kata indah untuk lirik lagu indah nya.

..

..

..

"Lu.. kajja minum obat mu" bujuk Jongin pada Lu han yang sedang dalam mode _stubborn_ nya.

"Anioooooo.. Aku tidak akan meminum obat ku sebelum kau dan Yun ahjussi mengabulkan permintaanku" kata Lu Han dengan _pout _nya.

"Tuan mudaa" keluh Yun ahjussi menghadapi permintaan Lu Han yang tidak akan pernah ia kabulkan. "Luuu Haniieeee.. bagaimana kita bisa mencari tahu ? Kejadian itu sudah terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu dan pihak rumah sakit tetap tidak mengetahui nama pendonor mata mu" kata Jongin.

"Yun ahjussi pasti tahu ! Ahjussi selalu ada disamping appa untuk mengambil keputusan penting. Ahjussi pasti tahu ! Selama ini aku selalu hidup dalam rasa penasaran dan ingin tahu. Bagaimana wajah orang yang sudah mendonorkan matanya untuk ku ? Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih pada orang itu" kata Lu Han tidak mau kalah.

"Satu hal yang sudah pasti adalah pendonor itu sudah meninggal dunia" kata Yun.

"Aku tahu.. Setidaknya aku bisa mengunjungi makam nya setiap bulan" kata Lu Han.

"Kita akhiri diskusi ini dan kau akan meminum obat mu sekarang juga ! Kita tidak akan mendiskusi hal ini lagi Tuan Muda" kata Yun ahjussi dengan nada dingin yang tidak pernah ia keluarkan, membuat Jongin dan Lu Han terkejut. "Topik ini tidak akan pernah di bicarakan lagi sesuai dengan isi wasiat Almarhum Tuan Lu" kata Yun dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Lu Han.

..

"Whatt ? Apakah dia baru saja membentakku ?!" tanya Lu Han tidak percaya.

"Hmmm.. ahjussi selalu menjadi kesal jika kau sudah menyebut-nyebut tentang identitas pendonor itu Lu. Terima saja kenyataan bahwa identitas pendonor matamu tidak akan pernah terungkap dan cukup berterima kasih dalam hati saja" kata Jongin.

"Tetap saja ! Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hatiku. Sesuatu seperti ... arrggghhh. Aku juga tidak tahu" gerutu Lu Han sambil menarik selimutnya menutupi seluruh tubuh mungilnya. Sesuatu mengganjal itu semakin intens terasa setelah ia melihat foto almarhum ibu Sehun di apartemennya. Sesuatu hal membuatnya semakin ingin mengetahui identitas pendonor matanya.

"Hannn... jangan tidur dulu. Han minum obat mu duluuuuu" kata Jongin tapi Lu Han tetap dalam mode keras kepalanya. "Aaaaaa" teriak Lu Han tiba-tiba dan akhirnya membuka selimutnya.

"Bagaimana kabar Kyungsoo ? dimana dia ? Kenapa dia tidak ikut denganmu ?" kata Lu Han.

"Hmm.. kyungsoo. Dia ..dia" kata Jongin gugup.

"Kenapa kau gugup ? Ehhheee... apakah sesuatu terjadi antara kalian di Jeju ? hihihi" goda Lu Han pada Jongin yang merona. "Tidak ada yang terjadi dan hentikan otak mesum mu" teriak Jongin dan berlari keluar dari kamarnya sendiri. "Yeheeetttttt" teriak Lu Han senang karena ia berhasil mengecoh Jongin, sehingga ia tidak perlu menelan obat-obat pahit itu.

"Tapi ... serius. Aku penasaran dengan Kyungsoo. Dimana si owl sekarang ?" gerutu Lu Han di tempat tidurnya, khawatir dengan kondisi teman baiknya.

..

..

..

"Aku minta maaf"

"Aku sangat minta maaf"

"Aku bersalah"

"Aku minta maaf tapi ini juga kesalahanmu karena kau sudah berani-beraninya menyentuh Tao ku"

"Aku bersalah tapi kau juga bersalah"

"Aku lebih memilih yang pertama" kata Tao di belakang Kris yang sedang melatih ekspresi permohonan maaf nya pada Lu Han. "Ahh nee" kata Kris.

"Jinjjaa ? Kyeoptaaa... ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Wu Yi Fan merona hihihi" goda Tao sambil mencubit pipi kekasihnya yang merona. Yahh.. kekasih. Tao bukan lagi bayangan Kris. Tao adalah kekasih Kris yang kini dengan senang hati berjalan di samping sang CEO.

..

"KYUNGIIEEEEEEEEE"

"Eugggghhhh LuLu.. Apa benar kau terluka ? karena kau terlihat lebih ganas dari sebelumnya" kata Kyungsoo yang menunggu Lu Han di depan gedung WYF Ent. Seperti yang sudah di jadwalkan bahwa Kris mengundang pihak Lu Han untuk bertemu hari ini. "Aku benar-benar terluka. See ? Pipi ku memar dan berubah menjadi warna ungu karena CEO WTF Ent ituuuu" gerutu Lu Han.

"WYF Lu.. bukan WTF -.-" gumam Kyungsoo.

..

"Sooo-ahh"

dengan hanya satu kalimat itu saja sudah membuat tubuh mungil itu menegang. 'No Kyungsoo.. No and No ! Dia sudah menolakmu dan kau berjanji pada dirimu sendiri kau akan move on dari Kim Jongin !' batin Kyungsoo meneguhkan hatinya.

"Ahhh.. hay Jongin. Kau mengantarkan Lu Han huh ? Kau bisa pergi ke studio mu sekarang karena Lu Han akan berada dalam pengasuhanku mulai sekarang" kata Kyungsoo mulus dan menarik tangan Lu Han agar segera masuk untuk menemui Kris.

Jongin menyadari bahwa sebagus apapun akting Kyungsoo barusan, ia tahu bahwa namja mungil masih marah dengannya dan Jongin berencana untuk membuat Kyungsoo memaafkannya. Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak Kyungsoo marah terlalu lama padanya.

..

..

"Apa yang barusan terjadi ? Kau bertengkar dengan Jongin ?" tebak Lu Han dan langsung mengenai sasaran. "Anioo. aku dan Jongin baik-baik saja" kata Kyungsoo.

..

"Selamat datang tuan. CEO sudah menunggu di dalam" sapa resepsionis WYF Ent, mempersilahkan Lu Han dan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam ruangan private. "Selamat datang Lu Han. Duduklah" sapa Kris sopan. Lu Han masih dengan aksi ngambeknya pada Kris dan dengan bergaya memilih duduk di samping Sehunie-nya. "Annyeong angry bird" kata Lu Han dengan pout nya.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku angry bird ?" teriak Kris tidak terima.

"BWUAAHHAHAHAHAHAAA" tawa Chanyeol yang tidak bisa menahan tawanya karena baru saja dengan polosnya Lu Han memanggil sang CEO dengan ANGRY BIRD dan Sehun sendiri menahan tawa nya melihat Lu Han sebagai orang pertama yang dengan berani mengejek Kris secara langsung.

"Mwooo ?" kata Kris.

"ANGRY BIRDDDD. RAMBUT BERWARNA KUNING, ALIS MU SELALU NAIK DAN KAU SELALU MENGOMEL. Angry bird !" kata Lu Han sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Yakkkkk !" teriak Kris tapi tatapan Tao membuatnya menahan semua amarahnya.

"Baiklah.. aku memahami kau sedang marah denganku" kata Kris tenang dan menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali sebelum dengan cepat mengatakan "Akumintamaafkarenasudahmeninjumu".

"Apakah kau sedang dalam pengaruh obat-obatan huh ? Kenapa kau tidak bisa berbicara secara normal ?" kata Lu Han dengan polos. "BWUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAA" ledakan tawa Chanyeol sekali lagi yang langsung di hadiahi dengan lemparan buku tebal oleh Kris.

"Apppooooo" rengek Chanyeol di sofa nya.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah memukulmu. Aku menyesal" kata kris kalem.

"Lu... Kris sangat menyesal sudah melukaimu. Kau mau kan memaafkan kebodohannya ?" kata Tao membujuk Lu Han. "Jika kau yang meminta aku akan memaafkannya" kata Lu Han akhirnya.

"Kris ? Bisakah kalian menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini ?" tanya Sehun saat mendengar Tao tanpa canggung memanggil sang CEO dengan nama asli nya. Padahal si panda boy selalu memanggil Kris dengan sebutan sajangnim atau Tuan Wu.

"Hmm.. kami... kami.. Kami berkencan saat ini" kata Kris malu-malu.

"CHUKKAAAAEEEE TAOOZZZIIIIIIII" teriak Lu Han senang, memberi selamat pada si panda boy yang wajahnya tidak jauh berbeda merona di bandingkan Kris.

"MWOOOO ? Kau gay ? Aku kira kau adalah satu-satunya yang normal di antara kita semua. Kau bahkan hamir mengencani semua anak gadis rekan bisnismu" kata Chanyeol terkejut.

"Itu dulu.. Sekarang aku hanya akan mengencani Taozi ku tersayang. Love you bebb" kata Kris sambil menarik Tao ke pangkuannya. "Huweekkkkkkk. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu bersikap manis seperti itu" kata Chanyeol dengan wajah pucat nya.

"_Anyway.. back to bussines_. Lu Han proyek HunHan akan segera dimulai dan aku mengharapkan kualitas vokal terbaik karena kau akan menjadi satu-satunya penyanyi yang akan mendapatkan kuasa penuh atas pencipta lagu terbaik ku. Sehun sudah mengirimkan beberapa rekaman yang akan kami seleksi di rapat dewan untuk di masukan ke dalam album HunHan project" kata Kris.

"Nee" kata Lu Han gugup.

"Lu Han pasti akan memberikan kualitas vokal terbaiknya" kata Kyungsoo menenangkan Lu Han.

"Ahheeyyy.. aku belum mengenalmu. Perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol" kata Chanyeol sambil menjabat tangan mungil Kyungsoo dengan senyum khas happy virus nya. 'Imut sekali' batin Chanyeol senang saat melihat pipi chubby Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo manajer Lu Han" sahut Kyungsoo sopan. "Manajer dan teman terbaik Lu Han" koreksi sang penyanyi sambil melanjutkan aktivitasnya mengganggu Sehun yang kini sedang menggeram sebal karena Lu Han hari ini sangat hiperaktif padanya.

..

..

..

_at studio practice_ .

"_Ni pum aneseo sesangi nae geosieottdeon cheolebdeon sijeoleun annyeong"_

"Tidak Lu... nada mu terlalu tinggi dan kau terlalu cepat. Ingatlah bahwa ini adalah lagu ballad bukan happy pop yang selalu kau nyanyikan" omel guru vokal CjP yang terlihat kelelahan mengajari Lu Han seharian ini. Bukannya suara Lu Han buruk ataupun sumbang, hanya saja sepertinya proyek HunHan bukan sepenuhnya ide cemerlang karena karakter suara Lu Han dan tipe lagu Sehun sangat bertolak belakang simpul sang mentor CjP.

"Istirahat 20 menit dan kau bisa memikirkan kembali kira-kira tipe suara apa yang di inginkan oleh Oh Sehun. CEO mengirimkan pesan bahwa kau harus tampil sempurna agar tidak memalukan di depan WYF Ent" kata sang mentor dan pergi meninggalkan Lu Han.

"Apakah aku seburuk itu ?" tanya Lu Han memelas.

"Aku rasa kau masih beradaptasi dengan lagu _ballad_. Suara mu sangat bagus Lu" hibur Kyungsoo tapi Lu Han tahu bahwa kenyataannya ia bernyanyi dengan sangat buruk. Sehun akan sangat kecewa padanya. "Kau bisa langsung meminta saran pada Sehun tentang tipe suara yang ia inginkan" kata Kyungsoo. "Mwoo ? Meminta saran ke Sehun ? Itu sama saja dengan mengatakan 'Hai Sehun. Komentar pedasmu di Immortal Song adalah benar. Aku hanya penyanyi yang hanya bisa merusak lagu-lagu indah' " rengek Lu Han.

"Lalu ? Apa yang harus kita lakukan huh ?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga tidak tahu dan otak ku sedang buntu saat ini" gerutu Lu Han sambil mengambil brosur tentang promosi susu dan mencoret-coret bagian belakang brosur itu.

'Bagaimana cara membuat Sehun terkesan dengan teknik bernyanyiku' tulis Lu Han di kertas itu.

**Plan 1. Berubah menjadi Choi Jin Young noona.** Tulis Lu Han secara random mengetahui bahwa Choi Jin Young noona berteman baik dengan sang composer dan Sehun pun sering memujinya karena memiliki suara yang sangat indah.

—Aku rasa itu ide terbodoh yang pernah ada— tulis Kyungsoo di kertas itu. "Yakkk... siapa yang mengijinkanmu mencoret-coret kertas strategiku ?" pout Lu Han.

"Kertas strategi ? Itu adalah brosur promosi susu di swalayan depan -.-" kata Kyungsoo polos.

"Arrrrggg" gerutu Lu Han sebal.

'Ahaaaa' teriak Lu Han menyadari bahwa sesuatu cemirlang melintas di otak mungilnya.

**Plan 1. Berubah menjadi Choi Jin Young noona.**

—Aku rasa itu ide terbodoh yang pernah ada—

**Plan 2. Menculik Park Chanyeol dan mengambil informasi penting dari si happy virus. MWUAHAHHAHAHA.**

— Kenapa menculik si happy virus itu ? — tulis Kyungsoo.

— Kita akan mendapat banyak informasi dari Chanyeol itu. Dia terkenal sebagai pasangan Sehun dalam menciptakan lagu. Otomatis si happy virus itu pasti tahu tentang karakter suara yang di inginkan oleh Sehun. Lalu aku akan berlatih mengikuti arahan Chanyeol dan Sehun akan memuji ku. Lalu kita akan bahagiaaaaa selamanya — tulis Lu Han di kertas strateginya.

—dengan cara apa kita mendekati Chanyeol ? — tulis Kyungsoo.

—Tentu saja dengan ... — tulis Lu Han tapi langsung di hentikannya dan balik berteriak pada Kyungsoo "Wait ! Kenapa kita harus susah-susah menulis huh ?" dan kyungsoo hanya nyengir menyadari keidiotan mereka.

"Tentu saja aku akan mendapatkan informasi dari Chanyeol melalui kau" kata Lu han dengan smirk nya. "Mwoyaaa ?"

"Kau akan membantuku dengan mendekati Chanyeol. Kau mendekati Chanyeol, lalu kalian berteman dan kau mulai menggali informasi tentang Sehun. Lalu kau menyampaikan semua detailnya padaku hihi" kata Lu Han dengan _evil smirk_ nya. "Kau yakin ini satu-satunya jalan keluar kita ?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Memang kau punya ide yang lebih bagus lagi ?" tanya Lu Han dan Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng.

"Maka dari itu kita harus mencobanya. Aku harus mengetahui karakter suara yang di inginkan oleh Sehun untuk bisa menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya dengan sempurna" pout Lu Han.

"Kau akan membantuku kannnn ? Pweasseeeeee" kata Lu han dengan aegyo.

dan siapalah si mungil Kyungsoo yang tidak akan pernah mampu menangkal aegyo teman baiknya "Okey ! Fine !" kata Kyungsoo akhirnya.

"BEST FRIENDDDDDDD !" teriak Lu Han gembira dan memeluk Kyungsoo. Bagi kyungsoo sendiri mungkin ini bukan ide yang buruk, ia bisa menyibukkan dirinya saat mendekati Chanyeol, sehingga ia bisa menyingkirkan Jongin dari otaknya.

..

..

..

"HATCHIUUUWWWWWWWW"

"Channieee baby flu ?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba bersin.

"Hng.. anio.. Tiba-tiba saja aku merinding, sepertinya ada yang sedang merencanakan hal buruk padaku Baekkiiieee" kata Chanyeol manja. "Silly boyy" kata Baekhyun sambil mengecup dahi baby giant nya.

TeBeCe ( :

sowrrryyyy for late update : (((

sowryyyyy for typooo, alur gajeee, feel ga dapet dan hal buruk lainyaa :'D

**65 review ?! KALIAAANNNN JJJAANNNGGGGGGG !**

**Mwuachhhh gomawooo buat yg sudah nyemetin rewiew, fav and follow FF ga jelas ini :')**

**love youuuuuu**

**Chucucucuucucuucuuuuu :***

**mind to RnR again ?**


End file.
